Bound for chaos
by Zaneta
Summary: HPH fic cowritten with my little brother. When ghouls are seen in Hogsmeade, Hellsing offers a temporary residence to Hogwarts students at their HQ. Only chaos could possibly follow. First chapter is a Prologue. Chapter 12 up: Scringemour has a rant.
1. Prologue

Zaneta: Well, it's another cross-fic I co-wrote, this time Hellsing and Harry Potter! Of course this one is different in both senses. This one is with my little brother (whose pen name is Omega Prime) and that this does not follow the idea of the Hellsing operatives going to Hogwarts.

Summary: When hints of Millennium activity are seen in Hogsmeade, Rufus Scringemour ends up meeting Integra Hellsing. Despite the past they form an alliance to overcome their foes.

Notes: For the sake of the plot, the Harry Potter story is moved forward three years.

This story contains spoilers from the Harry Potter book 'Half-Blood Prince'. We are against the ending, but are using it for the sake of the plot. However, Umbridge haters will enjoy a later chapter.

This is Omega's first fic so please be kind. Flames ignored but constructive criticism is welcome.

Prologue

"Sir Hellsing, I'm happy that you could come to my office in person," the Prime Minister said kindly, "Would you like anything? Tea? Whisky?"

"A cup of tea would be very kind thank you." Integra Hellsing replied, sitting down.

The Prime Minister nodded and called for his secretary. "Would you be so kind as to prepare Sir Hellsing a cup of tea?"

The woman nodded and left, arriving moments later with a tray, a teapot, two cups and saucers, a jug of milk and a bowl of sugar cubes were on it. Integra took her cup and added put some milk in before pouring the tea. "So Prime Minister, what is it that you wished to talk about?"

"Well, as you can imagine, if the House of Lords got wind of the Order of Royal Protestant Knights, well, there would be pandemonium, but I wished to learn more about your work."

"There isn't really much more to say than when we met alongside Her Majesty. What the police can't take on, we do, it's as simple as that."

"And… that mostly involves vampires?"

"Correct, surely a man such as yourself has read Bram Stoker at least once."

"Once, a long time ago."

"The story isn't far from fact, the finer details were adjusted in terms of how events took place, but a lot of it is fact."

"And how do you figure this?"

"Simple, my ancestor was the one who dealt the final blow for the infamous Count." Integra stated calmly, sipping the drink.

"To the Prime Minister of Muggles. Requesting a meeting. Urgent. Kindly respond immediately. Rufus Scringemour, Minister for Magic."

The Prime Minister turned to the portrait, "I am currently in the middle of a meeting with someone. Can't Scringemour wait?"

"Prime Minister, if it is urgent, let the man speak, personally I would like to meet this Minister for Magic, I have reason to believe that our men have been bumping heads every now and again as of late anyway, yet no one can seem to prove it, so as you can imagine, I have a few queries for him."

"Oh all right, tell him I have a guest, but she wishes to discuss with him anyway."

"I must entreat…"

"Don't worry, I've been aware of the existence of magic for several years, I simply had not met a wizard face-to-face." Integra answered.

"Very well."

The man in the portrait vanished and a man with a greying lion's mane for hair and bushy eyebrows emerged from the fireplace seconds later.

"And who is this Prime Minister?" he asked.

"Rufus Scringemour I take it? I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, director of the Order of Royal Protestant Knights, or Hellsing Organisation, specialists in the extermination of rampaging vampires." Integra stated by means of an introduction.

"Sir Hellsing works for the Queen herself Mr Scringemour, and only a few know of the existence of the establishment. The secret of your community is in safe hands."

"Although the memories of my men don't seem to be, save one." Integra added, "I don't suppose that with the recent vampire attacks you've been getting involved have you?" she asked.

"Well, we've noticed a rise in attacks, we believed that our own war had something to do with it." Scringemour admitted.

"Heavens no, most of them were made by artificial means, although the details remain far from clear. But perhaps you could explain something to me that has been plaguing my organisation as of late."

"I believe I could."

Integra took a map card of A6 size and handed it to him, "This shows an area where we've identified several attacks by ghouls, yet for some reason when my men make to carry out reconnaissance duty, they can't seem to find anything. Of course, we believe the group behind the production line is involved, they're vicious warmongers, and they would revel in something like this."

"Are you aware of any with knowledge of magic within this group?"

"Does anyone in the wizarding world know how to wield a musket?" Integra asked as an answer, "We had magic musket balls plaguing us until the vampire responsible was dealt with. Left a dip in the military's numbers I can assure you."

"I see, if this is the case then I would very much like to discuss the matter more with you Sir Hellsing." Scringemour stated, "Prime Minister, the incidents that Sir Hellsing here has just mentioned were what I came by to report. The victims were mostly wizards but there were a few other fatalities."

"I see, well I hope that you can come to an agreement as to how to clear up this mess, you need all the resources you can get with the war you're in."

"War?" Integra enquired.

"I'm afraid to say it, but a very powerful Dark Wizard is trying to wipe all except pure magical blood from the earth, all those who get in his way also end up dead."

"Funny, Hitler thought exactly the same way." Integra murmured, "But moving swiftly on, I suggest that you come to my estate with whoever you deem appropriate for the matter at hand, does Thursday evening at nightfall sound fine to you? As you can probably imagine for an organisation of this nature, my best agents are more adapted to a nocturnal routine."

"Of course. Good day to you both," and with that he left.

The Prime Minister sighed, "I'm sorry for you to go through that Sir Hellsing."

"Not at all, it might get me some answers in the holes in my reports." Integra answered, "Is there anything else you wished to discuss with me?"

"No, if you have no more details to give me I don't believe so."

"_I think the fact that my top agent is a vampire who knows the queen on a personal basis would scare him half to death,"_ Integra thought, but out loud she stated, "Then I shall finish this and I'll be on my way," and with that she put down a recently emptied teacup and left the office.

As the door closed the Prime Minister sighed, he was supposed to be chosen by the public in order to monitor and influence the way England was run, but between the knights, convention of twelve and the wizarding world, he felt powerless.

Authors' rants

Zaneta: I almost feel sorry for the Prime Minister here.

Omega: I thought you hated politicians.

Zaneta: I said almost, I couldn't care less about politics.

Omega: Best get on with the preview now.

Preview

"YOU ERASED THE MEMORIES OF MY MEN?"

The briefing has gone underway as dusk falls on the Hellsing Mansion, and Integra is already strained by discovering why there are gaps in her recent reports, apart from a few pieces divulged by Alucard. Speaking of Alucard, who was in himself worthy of rumours like Voldemort, going to take how the Wizard Community feels about the wizard's name? Why is Integra helping wizards, who are supposedly atheists, anyway?

Find out in Chapter 1: 'The Briefing'


	2. Chapter 1: The Briefing

Chapter 1- The Briefing

Thursday came sooner than Integra would've liked, she sat at the head of the table in the council room, waiting for the Minister for Magic with Alucard and Seras, since they would be at the front line, she felt that she should at least introduce them.  
After what felt like ages Walter guided the lion-haired man into the room, a stern-looking woman and a man in his early twenties with horn-rimmed glasses and flaming red hair followed.  
"Minister Scringemour, I trust you find this room suitable for our discussion."  
"It's perfect Sir Hellsing, may I introduce my personal assistant Percy Weasley and Professor Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
Alucard raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that the school was being led by a Headmaster, I ran into him just after his appointment a couple of decades back."  
"Professor Dumbledore you mean? Yes, sadly he was killed in a fight last summer," Professor McGonagall answered, "By a colleague we thought we could trust."  
"Forgive me, this is Alucard, our expert, and Seras Victoria, they are our front line against the vampires."  
The pair nodded as they were introduced.  
The three wizards sat down, but Seras and Alucard remained standing at either side of Integra, Seras had a concealed weapon on her, so that should things take a turn for the worst, she and Alucard would protect Integra.  
"First off, I thought we should start with information about the location," Scringemour began, "The area of the Scottish mountains in concern is in fact the only village in Britain habited only by wizards, Hogsmeade, the school is right next to it."  
Integra nodded, "Please, continue."  
"The matter has taken a dozen members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, including the disposal of dangerous ones. Every time they were identified among the Inferi attacking the following day."  
"Inferi?"  
"Corpses reanimated by dark magic into a puppet."  
"I believe you misunderstand, I severely doubt they're Inferi, instead, they're ghouls."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Vampires can only breed by drinking the blood of a virgin from the opposite gender, anyone else becomes a ghoul, a cannibalistic, zombie-like creature that follows the vampire's orders without hesitation or thought."  
"I see."  
"Tell me about this war of yours though, you briefly mentioned it, but you didn't give us any details."  
If anything, the three noticed that Scringemour went an odd pale colour. "It starts with one wizard, he went bad, worse than the worst you can imagine. Everyone knows his name, but everyone fears it, so I'm only going to say it once. His name was Voldemort," Scringemour shuddered, "As I was saying, he came out of nowhere, terrifying wizards into following him and killing the opposition."  
"He loathes the non-magical, or Muggle as we call it, population and began killing them off too." McGonagall continued, "We don't know how exactly he turned himself into his mutilated form, or much about his past. However, sixteen years ago, that all changed. He went to a family with the intent of killing the infant. Instead the father took him on to stall for time, then the mother, who died protecting her only child. When he tried to kill the boy, the spell was rebounded, leaving the boy with only a scar on his forehead and the wizard who tried to kill him barely alive. He fled, and no one heard from him again for thirteen years."  
"Nearly three years ago Hogwarts held a tournament, however, one of his followers…"  
"This is getting ridiculous," Alucard muttered.  
"Alucard," Integra retorted in a warning tone.  
"Integra, if they keep this up they're going to be too terrified to even point their wands at him, Voldemort would just laugh and kill them while they back away in fright." Alucard stated.  
"How dare you!" Scringemour growled.  
"That's the impression I get, you may look like a lion, but you're more like a kitten."  
"Alucard, stop insulting the guest."  
"I highly suggest that you work on his attitude Sir Hellsing."  
"I'm afraid that isn't in my control, and believe me, if I found a way to reform his behaviour, I'd take it without a second thought."  
"You make me feel so trusted Integra."  
"You're trusted on the battlefield, but keep your criticisms to yourself!"

Seras was standing on Integra's left side, _"This isn't exactly what was planned," _she thought to herself.  
"_Well they really shouldn't be such cowards," _Alucard replied in her mind.  
"_That may be true but they are still wizards who know more about this than we do."  
_"_True."_

While they were having this mental discussion Scringemour continued his explanation, talking about the Triwizard Tournament, Barty Crouch junior, and how according to what little he knew afterwards, that the boy's blood was used in the spell to resurrect him, a prophecy about the pair, and the attack on the school months ago.  
"So as you see we are in a very dangerous situation."  
"I see, now what about the men I sent up there?"  
"Ah…"

Pip was stretching out on his bed, "Joy of joys, an early night," he said to himself sarcastically, lying down.

"YOU ERASED THE MEMORIES OF MY MEN?"  
Pip jumped and fell off the bed. His mirror, propped up against the wall since he woke up, fell off the table and smashed.  
"Sounds like Sir Integra's pretty mad, I'd 'ate to be in zat guy's shoes right now."  
Alucard smirked, McGonagall was undoubtedly a firm person, because while shocked by this outburst, she didn't show much in the way of fear. The one named Weasley buried his face behind some notes and Scringemour backed into his chair.  
"You really shouldn't shout like that," Weasley muttered.  
"Shut up! We're all lucky that the Queen didn't come asking for reports! Do you know how well a bunch of pixies would've gone down?"  
Alucard stifled a chuckle, Weasley obviously wanted to get out of sight and fast.  
"Yes, about that, we had no idea of your organisation until I ran into you in the Prime Minister' office."  
"Once I'll understand, but surely you realised that the Hellsing coat of arms was on the uniforms of several men in attacks reported from places as far apart as Land's End and John O Groats!" Integra snapped, "Or maybe you didn't realise that the facts had to be connected somehow!"  
"Calm down Integra, looking at it from being at the scene, you can't blame them, wizards or not, they're only human." Alucard told her calmly, "The scenes can be stressful to those not specially training solely for the purpose of destroying vampires, if memory serves. They do other things as well."  
"Meaning?"  
"They got in a panic about the matter of the deaths and were more concerned about keeping their society under wraps to put two and two together."  
"Very well, now I'm sure you won't go blasting my men in future."  
"Certainly not. I'll have the appropriate departments notified as soon as possible."  
"Good." Integra stated, sitting down. "Now, how should the matter work regarding this village and the school?"  
"There is not much time before the new year starts, so we need an assessment of the area. We want to know what's behind this, and if it can't be eliminated before September the 1st we will need to relocate." McGonagall answered.  
"Then an assessment it is." Integra answered, "But I'd like to know a couple of details, firstly, have the number of ghouls been increasing as the September date grows nearer?"  
"Indeed."  
"More than those caught by the vampires in question?"  
"Most definitely."  
Integra frowned, "Sounds suspiciously like an alliance between our enemies," the Hellsing director opened a file and took out some photos, "Tell me, do any of these mean anything to you?" she passed them to Professor McGonagall and Scringemour.  
"This symbol was carved into trees in the Forest, why?"  
"Then it's official, Millennium, the Letztes Bataillion, are involved in your world. However, an assessment may take longer than a single night, while I assure you that I will not allow innocents to come to harm, Alucard and Seras have particular needs for long term stays. It will require transport."  
"Use the Hogwarts Express, when you've gathered everything you just send word." Professor McGonagall answered.  
"And how do you propose that I do that? I seriously doubt the Royal Mail will be helpful on that front."  
"We'll loan a school owl for you to use."  
Integra nodded, "Very well, as to the relocation, if necessary, you can use the spare rooms in the estate. There are a good couple of hundred, and I'm sure you can adjust them using your magic."  
"Are you sure it won't be a bother to you though?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
"As long as our rules are followed, not at all. Some students may find this an enriching experience. But the most important thing is the protection. We're already strongly protected, so how do you think it will work out when you add your own protection over the place?"  
There were exchanged glances, "We will certainly take that into consideration Sir Hellsing, and we very much appreciate your offer." Scringemour answered.  
"The enemy's enemy is my friend Minister Scringemour. I know that the relationship between religion and magic was never good, however, Hellsing has used magic in the past for the benefit of the people of Britain, so why should we not help those who use it every day?"

Postscript

Zaneta: In case anyone is curious, Land's End is in the South West of England, along the coast, while John O' Groats is in Scotland. People travel between the two by various means, most commonly running or by bike, to break records or raise money for charity.  
Omega: Some of our schoolteachers have done it!  
Zaneta: Oh yeah, just to warn you, half the puns you will see in this are bad, but we don't notice until after they're down.  
Omega: We're just full of them!

Preview

The meeting is over, but as she prepares to go Professor McGonagall has a request for Integra. What is it? And why the Hellsing Director?  
Find out in Chapter two!  
Together: See you then!


	3. Chapter 2: An odd Request and Discovery

Zaneta: Well, bad news folks, I am going to uni far from home, so while I have several chapters with me after a while it may take longer to put them up, but I sent Omega an email telling him when I'll try to be on so that we can discuss fiction. The same goes with works co-written with my sister. Also, following my last review, I tend to remove the double spacing so you can tell when the scene changes more easily. That, and the fact that double spacing reminds me of French essays (which is the part of my A level I flunked).

Chapter 2- An Odd Request and Discovery

As the three prepared to leave, McGonagall stopped, "Sir Hellsing, I know this is probably a bit odd, but I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
"I'm listening."  
"The boy we were talking about, Harry Potter, I don't know what he and Professor Dumbledore did that night, but I'm willing to bet that he might stop his education in order to finish what Professor Dumbledore started."  
"I see," Integra answered thoughtfully.  
"I have tried to encourage him to confide in me, however, he is unwilling to, if you could find some way to get him to complete his education at the very least, I would be most grateful," the witch explained.  
"I understand how you feel, if what you said regarding the prophecy is true, Potter will be a key player, and recklessness will only get him killed. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you, the Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry for Magic will be in touch."

Once the wizards walked out into the night Alucard asked, "Is it wise to have over two hundred young wizards in this place?"  
"Probably not, but if Millennium is involved with Voldemort, we can't leave them in a place where they are almost bound to get killed by either these Death Eaters or the vampires and ghouls." Integra answered, "You know my obligations Alucard."  
"Indeed, but will the last minute arrangements be enough?"  
"Most likely, we'll establish where they can go and where they can't, and I have no doubt that the teachers will be able to find ways around the matter."  
"Probably, they have the best interests at heart, but Scringemour will do anything to avoid losing face Integra, we need to be careful around him."  
"I think dealing with you has cost that old lion enough."  
Alucard laughed, "Too true, I seem to have it down to an art."  
"I guess old habits really do die hard, I saw what you did outside that hotel in Rio de Janeiro." Integra stated flatly.  
Alucard shrugged, "They started it."  
Seras chuckled at that.  
"What is it Seras?"  
"I…I'm sorry… it's just… Master you…"  
"Get to the point Police Girl."  
"You sounded like such a schoolboy!" she shouted all at once, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.  
"My, that's the first time I've heard her laugh in all the time she's been with us." Integra answered, trying not to laugh herself.  
"I still don't see what makes it so funny, besides the bad pun of the situation."  
"Then again, the joke is on you, but look at the bright side, you're the one who made your fledgling smile, and that's an achievement."  
"That's the bright side?"  
"Get off it Alucard, before I order it out of you."

Miles away Harry sat looking outside the window when there was a shout from below.  
"Harry! You've got mail!" Mrs Weasley's voice rang from the kitchen.  
Expecting that to be the Hogwarts letter Harry walked down the stairs, but was surprised to see a letter addressed in sapphire blue ink, the paper was a pristine white instead of the yellow parchment that wizards used, and the handwriting was certainly unfamiliar.

_Harry Potter The Burrow_

"Who can this be from?" Harry wondered aloud, opening the letter. The paper was as white as the envelope, and the writing was an elegant script in azure ink.

_Mr Potter,_

_I have heard that you might not be finishing your education for the sake of someone close to you. While I'm sure that he appreciates your loyalty and dedication to finishing what he began he would not want you to throw away the value of your learning._

_I myself lost a person valuable to me before I learned everything he wished to teach me, but I did not just quit and take on the responsibilities he left me with. If anything, I delved deeper, I wanted to learn as much as I could to make him proud, and I'm sure you want to make everyone you have lost proud as well._

_Lord Voldemort must not be underestimated, you need every piece of knowledge you can get in order to defeat him. He has completed his education and has more to fall back on, let alone his followers. While underneath he's a coward and a braggart, that power must never be forgotten. He will not hesitate to use it, because he is no longer human, only a monster remains inside, and he would laugh at the thought of you rushing in to defeat him without finishing school. That may even be what he wants. Come to school, seek answers there, you may find that the year would prove highly productive in the long-term battle. At the very least you'd be on the same footing as everyone else your age._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Someone who knows your situation_

Harry looked at the letter, those words seemed to hit him like a hammer blow.  
"Who was it from dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.  
"I don't know, they didn't sign it with a name," Harry answered, holding it up.  
Just then Hermione came down the stairs with Ginny, "Is something wrong Harry?"  
"I got an anonymous letter giving me a lecture about why I should go to Hogwarts for my last year." Harry answered.  
"I don't recognise the handwriting." Mrs Weasley stated, "And it isn't parchment either."  
Hermione took the paper and looked at it, "You could write to the queen with paper like this!" she exclaimed, "Not to mention the handwriting."  
"It's good quality then?"  
"And very expensive no doubt, I'm willing to bet that the ink was expensive."  
"But it arrived by owl."  
"There is certainly something funny going on here."  
Harry sighed, "Then there's only one way to find out what's going on. I'll have to go and attend my last year."  
Hermione smiled, "I think a lot of people would feel happier knowing that."

When it came to September 1st Harry was surprised to see that the car had mirrored out windows, "This is odd, is this to hide from spies or something?"  
"No, something different is happening this year." Mr Weasley answered, "Some other circumstances cropped up over the extended summer."  
"What kind of circumstances?"  
"The Minister wouldn't be happy if I talked to you about it, although between us I have the feeling you'll find out either way." Mr Weasley answered, "You seem to have a knack for it."  
"Not by choice though!"  
"I know Harry, calm down."  
"Dad's right, we shouldn't get so stressed out." Ron answered, "Let's just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
And a ride it was, "This is taking an oddly long time considering we're going to King's Cross."  
"That's because we're not going to King's Cross."  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed.  
"Why not!"  
"The school was temporarily relocated."  
"The whole castle?"  
"Don't you think that would stick out a little bit?"  
"Then…"  
"You'll see soon enough."

Two weeks earlier

"So it's definitely an alliance."  
"I can't tell what the two sides are getting out of it, but the Charms teacher found pointless items bewitched into instant transportation."  
"Pointless items?"  
"Mostly empty bullet boxes." Seras explained, "But they were all labelled with swastikas," she took one out and put it on the desk, "This one had the charm lifted in order to present it."  
Integra looked at it, sure enough, on the lid, along with the text, which she was certain was German, was the cursed swastika. "Then that proves it, an alliance is the only logical explanation for a Nazi object with magic cast on it."  
Alucard nodded, "But about this boy that keeps surviving Voldemort's onslaught."  
"What about him?"  
"If we're to understand this character, we need to talk to him, his memories should be enough to see how Voldemort thinks." Alucard answered simply.  
"Very well, we will call him aside at some point during the course of the first week, Seras, I leave that to you."  
"Yes sir!"  
"Walter! Contact McGonagall and Scringemour as soon as possible, they will need to rearrange part of the estate to suit their needs."  
"Of course."

Authors' rants

Omega: If anyone doesn't clue things together here, read it again.  
Zaneta: (whacks Omega with a rolled-up newspaper) Don't be mean to the readers idiot!  
Omega: Ow! Where did you get that?  
Zaneta: (holds up the front) It's last week's _Prophet_.  
Omega: Where did you get that?  
Zaneta: Don't ask, I was tempted to use Dad's old copy of _The Sunday Times_, but the _Prophet_ was closer by.  
Omega: Why do you have a copy of a fictional newspaper?  
Zaneta: (shrugs)  
Omega: Let's just get on with the preview.

Preview

"Personally, I don't think exploring is a good idea, we'll only get ourselves lost."  
"If you ask me," Harry added, "This is like being a first year all over again."  
"Only we have a better knowledge of spells."  
"And pain."

It's September and Harry and the gang are at Hellsing Manor!

Omega: Bet you didn't see that coming!  
Zaneta: Shut up!  
Tension is up, Malfoy and Snape are nowhere to be seen, and who's that girl at the teacher's table?

Find out in Chapter 3- New Year, New Teacher

Omega: Why are you writing the previews?  
Zaneta: I'm the one with experience.


	4. Chapter 3: New Year, New Teacher

Zaneta here, it's been computer chaos, but thanks to a lot of discussion, rest assured, we've been talking about the fiction a lot as of late. We were planning to put a lot of time in over the Christmas hols, but we had a lot to do. Oh well, to make it up to you guys I'm going to put up a chapter every two days until we're out of stock, because we've been busy bees.

Chapter 3- New Year, New Teacher

The car stopped in front of a large house on the outskirts of London, "Where the heck are we?" Ron asked.  
Mr Weasley climbed out, "You'll understand soon enough, but for now, it's safe to say that this is where you'll be staying for the year."  
"Here? Bloody hell!"  
"Watch your language Ron!"  
Ron winced at the sudden firmness in his father's tone, "Sorry Dad."  
"Come on, let's get you inside."  
The group entered, and an apparent butler came to greet them, "You must be Mr Weasley," he stated, "My name is Walter, butler to the family who own this estate."  
"Yes, this is my son Ron and my daughter Ginny, and their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Mr Weasley answered, "Their stuff is in the car."  
"Very well."  
Harry looked around the place.  
"Is something the matter Harry?"  
"I don't know why, but I have the funny feeling that we're being watched."

Alucard hung over the ceiling, focused on Harry, with a smirk on his face he disappeared the way he came, planning to inform Integra of their arrival before heading back to bed.

The four looked around, "Looks like we're here early."  
"In truth, it was at the Ministry's request that you were sent to the estate ahead of the rest of the student body," Walter explained  
"Is Scringemour going to pay a visit?" Harry asked coolly.  
"I do not believe so, he said something about a dark wizard he feared to name being the problem," Walter replied, "However, I must admit that Rufus Scringemour is not the most pleasant of men I've met."  
"Not the words that come to my mind," Harry answered.  
Walter chuckled, "You're all Gryffindors correct? Allow me to show you to your rooms," he said, and with a bow he walked up the stairs.

"Wow! This looks just like the real thing!" Ginny exclaimed, looking around the common room.  
"That's because rooms in the mansion were adjusted by magical means to cater for everyone within the space not used by the family business."  
"Business?"  
"Let's just say that we don't make ice cream."  
"Huh?" Ron looked completely confused.  
"He means it's not a usual kind." Hermione translated.  
"Correct, now, if you would return to the entrance hall at noon, the rest of the student body will arrive about that time, with exception to the prefects, who will arrive half an hour before in order to be able to guide younger students."  
"Can't you do that?"  
"I'm only one person, and I have other duties to attend to." Walter explained, "Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me," and with that he left the room.  
"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, "We have an hour before noon."  
"Personally, I don't think exploring is a good idea, we'll only get ourselves lost."  
"If you ask me," Harry added, "This is like being a first year all over again."  
"Only we have a better knowledge of spells."  
"And pain."  
Everyone burst out laughing, "But what are we going to do about the Quidditch? At Hogwarts is one thing, but outside London?"  
"That's a good question, perhaps it will be explained during this speech at noon."

When noon arrived they walked to the entrance hall, Pansy Parkinson unfortunately was near the stairs.  
"What were you doing up there?"  
"We've been here an hour Pansy." Harry answered shortly, "What's wrong? Upset that your darling Draco isn't here to join you?"  
Pansy seethed, "Mark my words Potter, you will pay for that."  
"I'm shaking."  
Just then a gong rang through the room, and they looked up to see Professor McGonagall with a tall blonde with round glasses dressed in a green suit with an intricate bowtie.  
"Attention please!" Professor McGonagall called, "As you have probably noticed, we are in a different location this year, due to a pest control issue in the castle. On behalf of the students and staff of Hogwarts I would like to thank Sir Integra Hellsing for her kindness as to provide us room on her own estate while the mater is resolved."  
The blonde nodded, and there was a scattered applause.  
"I just wish to state that apart from the greenhouses, paddock and Quidditch grounds made for student use, do not go to the back of the grounds unaccompanied by either a teacher or one of my staff, any fenced off areas are off limits, and the basement level is off-limits except to my own staff. I must also request that no one disturb the staff except to ask for directions. General queries might be answered depending on their nature, but if they say they are not at liberty to answer, I suggest that you do not pester them." Integra answered, "I hope that no one will cause any trouble while the issue at your normal school is handled."  
"What exactly is the problem with the castle?" Blaise Zabini asked.  
Integra frowned, "The Ministry of Magic and the Hogwarts staff alike have agreed that this is best not discussed with the students," she answered firmly, "Now, lunch will be served promptly in the room to your right," she said, gesturing to her left.  
A pair of students opened the doors, a huge room the size of the Great Hall (probably magically extended) was there.

After a while another blonde came in, her eyes were not as icy as Integra's, she briefly began speaking with Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, and then sat down.  
"Who's that?"  
"Defence Against Dark Arts teacher probably."  
"She looks pretty young."  
"And she's not eating anything."  
"Perhaps she's not hungry."  
"Maybe, but to not be hungry at a meal like this seems off."  
After everyone finished Professor McGonagall stood up.  
"I would like to present Professor Victoria, who will be teaching Defence Against Dark Arts this year. I trust that you will give her the same respect that you have given your previous teachers."  
Professor Victoria walked over and stared down at some Slytherins, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't mutter, if you have something to say say it out loud," she stated firmly.  
The Slytherins leapt out of their skin.  
"Wow, I'm starting to enjoy this year already." Harry stated.  
"How do you think she knew they were muttering about her?"  
"Shouldn't have done it so close to the staff table." Harry answered.  
Professor McGonagall tapped a glass, "Furthermore, lessons shall start first thing tomorrow morning, spend this afternoon unpacking and familiarising yourself with the area that is available to you."

Professor Victoria went up to Neville, "I brought you a map, I was told you had a knack for forgetting things, just keep it in your pocket and you should be fine."  
"Thank you Professor." Neville answered, taking it.  
"Do you know the estate well then?" Harry asked.  
"Pretty well yes," she answered, heading off.  
As she left the magically extended dining room Seras looked at the timetable, _"Good, Friday afternoons off, time to rest,"_ she said to herself, _"Third years first thing, then the first, and then the seventh years before lunch, perfect, I could have a word with that Harry kid then,"_ she put away the piece of parchment and headed to the basement while no one was looking.

When she entered her room Alucard was sitting at the table, "Anything of interest police girl?" he asked.  
"Master you do know that you're going to have to drop that if you walk into a classroom right?" Seras asked, "It would give the students too many questions."  
"I'll keep that in mind," he answered absently.  
Seras sighed, "Well, apart from the Slytherin house are troublemakers and Harry has a habit of asking questions, particularly obvious ones, not really."  
"Asks obvious questions?"  
"I gave a student with a habit of getting lost a map, and he was questioning how much I knew the layout."  
"Can't blame the kid for keeping on his toes, you forget that Voldemort is after him."  
"I know, but still, it's almost as if he looks for trouble without knowing it."  
Alucard chuckled, "But then again, it's a kind of trouble that makes him increasingly famous among his own kind doesn't it? I got a number of brief facts from McGonagall's mind, stopped Voldemort getting the Philosopher's Stone at the age of 11, stopped a memory of Voldemort using a basilisk to kill all with non-magical blood a year later, discovering that the traitor of his family is right under his nose in the form of a rat at 13, becoming a champion in a deadly tournament the following year, not to mention escaping from Voldemort on his resurrection. Escaped Voldemort again in the walls of the Ministry of Magic at 15, and he probably did something at 16 too, but the boy didn't confide in her."  
"When did you do that?"  
"When she was asleep, no other way."  
"Sir Integra's going to take a shotgun to you if you keep this up."  
"You didn't give her that idea did you?"  
"It was off the bat."  
The nosferatu looked relieved.  
"You look as if a shotgun would actually kill you."  
"It would just hurt a lot more than the pistol she normally uses."  
Seras sighed again, "Master, just don't go walking through walls during the classes, otherwise she might pull out something bigger."  
"I'll probably be sleeping then."

Author's rants

Omega: Hey sis, is Seras a popular choice of teacher?  
Zaneta: Well, it's the most logical, Integra would be working and Alucard doesn't have the patience.  
Omega: Well, preview time!

"Oh come on! You were babies when he fell the first time around, why should you fear his name? Besides, if you were to face him what would you say?"

It's the first day of classes, and everyone is interested in what the new teacher will offer during Defence Against Dark Arts, how will she fare against the student body?

Find out in chapter 4- 'First Classes'

Zaneta: We might be on opposite sides of the country…  
Omega: But we will do our best to deliver!


	5. Chapter 4: First classes

Zaneta: Told you I would put a chapter up after two days

Omega: reading last review Short… my minimum is two A4 pages!

Zaneta: whacks Don't be mean, it just means our cliffies are evil.

Omega: glares

Zaneta: Anyway, chapter time!

Chapter 4- First classes

Harry looked at his timetable, "We've got Defence Against Dark Arts just before lunch," he stated, "Hopefully she won't put us off it."

"How many people managed that?" Ron asked.

"Two, Umbridge and Snape."

"That makes a third of them, oh well."

"What does that mean?"

Hermione looked at the two, "If you ask me this Professor Victoria doesn't seem too bad," she stated, "You saw how she turned the situation regarding those Slytherins to her favour."

"And she helped out Neville, she seems nice enough."

Harry ate thoughtfully, "No Snape, no Malfoy, this year is going to be a good one."

Third lesson came sooner than he thought, and soon they were sitting in a room that was lined with leather-bound titleless tomes. After taking a register (asking that everyone put their hand up as their name was called) she began with, "I trust everyone at least read some of the books on the reading list I sent out with your letters."

"Most of it was Muggle junk!" Pansy snapped.

"Miss Parkinson, I might've only joined the staff recently, but I am more than aware of Draco Malfoy's attitude between the magical and non-magical, and if you don't want to end up joining him I suggest you drop your superiority complex and keep your mouth shut." Professor Victoria retorted.

"Note to self," Harry told Ron, "Stay on her good side."

"I thought that would apply to any teacher Harry."

Harry sat up straight at the mention of his name.

"In case no one has figured this out yet, I have acute hearing, and nothing you mutter will go unheard. And drawing caricatures under your desk won't slip by unnoticed either Mr Zabini."

Blaise's jaw dropped, along with a scrap of parchment showing a picture of Professor Victoria with exaggerated features.

"Now, personally I prefer to be addressed as Seras, so you may call me that, but don't think that I'm going to go easy on any one of you just because I'm letting you address me by my first name, am I clear?"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"Good, now, following Miss Snooty-nosed Parkinson's outburst, can anyone tell me what the significance of a sanguine moon is to vampires?"

Hermione had her hand up at once, and after a moment, observing none of the Slytherins put their hands up, Seras let out a sigh, "There are copies of the books I recommended in the library. And since Miss Granger is so enthusiastic, I think she should answer."

"Vampires consider female blood impure during the sanguine moon, Muggles have longsince believed that this is in the onset of menstruation, but in the wizarding community the reasons have yet to be confirmed."

"Very well observed, ten points to Gryffindor." Seras answered, "Now, in case the question didn't help you figure it out, I will be focusing on dark creatures, in particular those Lord Voldemort might use alongside his human followers."

There was a gasp at this.

"Oh come on! You were babies when he fell the first time around, why should you fear his name? Besides, if you were to face him what would you say?"

"Like anyone is going to confront the Dark Lord anytime soon."

"Mr Zabini that is the second time you have acted out of line. Another and I will give you a detention," Seras retorted, "But if you were to think things through you'd remember that Potter has fought Voldemort several times, or don't you even bother to keep up to date with current events?"

The Gryffindors laughed at this comeback.

"Look at it psychologically, why is it that you don't pick a fight with me? Granted, the representatives of Salazar Slytherin appear to like being at the top of the ladder, but what sends them crashing down? Detention? Threats? No, it's being forced to eat the words they said to raise themselves because they sent them crashing down to earth. There are more things going on in this world than meets the eye, but you can spot these things if you look out for them. This is why, while I am nineteen, I was asked to fill this post while you are here."

"So you're not going back to the castle when this is over?"

"I have other duties primarily based in London. But enough about that, what makes something a monster?" Seras asked, looking around, "Come on! What do you feel makes a monster?"

"Put Voldemort in any form and you've got a monster." Harry murmured.

Seras chuckled, "True, you can be a human but still monster, but what is the definitive quality."

"That they kill without remorse for the lives they claim?" Hermione suggested.

"A valid point, many do kill without remorse, but then again, for some, it's simply instinct, hunting for prey, anything else?"

"To kill for no reason, or sadism?" Harry asked, remembering reading the term somewhere in the summer.

Seras smiled, "Another valid point, but not always, sea monsters don't necessarily kill anything on land or on the banks of their domains."

"Is it because something about them scares people? Many creatures deemed 'monsters' have smaller sections in books like 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'." Terry Boot enquired.

"Exactly, ten points to Ravenclaw, wizard or not, it's in human nature to fear what one doesn't understand." Seras answered, sitting down, "For many, the greatest fear of all, is what lies at the end of the road."

"What do you mean?"

"Death, it's a mystery that can never be solved by the living, even those who say that they died for a moment don't know. That's why people are so frightened of it. Yet, the things we can avoid, what we can't be hurt from, they make us curious, those things that help us achieve our goals, we long for, even if we have intelligence, instincts will kick in, and the first instinct of all is to survive."

Harry thought about this statement, _"A mystery that can't be solved by the living,"_ he repeated in his mind. That was when his mind flew back to the Ministry incident the summer before last, when Voldemort yelled something about death at Dumbledore.

Voldemort had declared that there was nothing worse than death.

Just then the bell rang for lunch, he packed up and made to leave when Seras asked, "Harry, could I have a brief word with you?"

He, Ron and Hermione stopped in their tracks.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"If that's so, can Ron and Hermione stay here with me?"

"I would prefer it if you were alone, but if you would feel more comfortable that way, then I don't see why they can't be here."

"It would Seras."

"Then grab a seat and bring it to the front desk."

They did, and Seras took out three folders, "Do you know what these are?" she asked.

The three shook their heads.

"They're your permanent records, containing all the key achievements and the trouble caused in all the time spent at Hogwarts, when you apply for a career this is what is used to summarise what you have done in school."

"A reference," Hermione muttered.

"Correct, however, the point is that I am more than aware of what you have done over the past six years, and that you have an incredible knack for finding trouble."

"Seras, I must…"

Seras held a hand up to halt their protests, "Don't worry, I was told the whole story."

Just then the door opened, "Sir Integra, I hope Miss Ganger and Mr Weasley's presences don't ruin everything."

"Not at all, maybe they can help with our understanding of the situation."

"Situation?"

Seras opened another drawer and took out some photos, "Tell me, do any of these ring any bells to you?"

Hermione took one photo, "That sign, that's the swastika isn't it? The sign of the Nazis during World War II."

"You're every bit as intelligent as we were told Miss Granger," the woman, Integra, answered, "Not many wizards know 20th century history from our perspective."

"My parents gave me a lot of books to read so that no one will wonder what I was up to, I'm the only one in my family with magic power."

"I see, anyway, these images were taken by Hellsing operatives under special permission in order to figure out what was causing the vampire infestation in the area. These, as you can see, were carved in the trees in the forbidden forest, among other places. You could say that it's their equivalent of the Death Eaters' Dark Mark."

Harry was half-noting this, and looking at the man who came in after Integra, he was tall, about 25, with black hair and eyes hidden beneath sunglasses. His outfit consisted of a black suit and a red coat, a fedora hat on his head. The pair made eye contact for several long moments before Harry turned to face Seras and Integra.

"So, what exactly is going on here? Why do we need to know this?"

Seras frowned, "Think Harry, why would Nazis, a World War II party, be attacking Hogwarts and Hogsmeade when they're supposedly non-magical. Were wizards even involved in World War II?"

The boys looked at Hermione, who looked thoughtful, "There was a goblin rebellion during the Holocaust, but I don't think Nazis came into it, otherwise it would be in History of Magic."

"Exactly."

"Who listens in that subject? Binns makes us doze off droning on and on like that."

Seras looked at Ron, before turning to Harry, "The point is, Voldemort has teamed up with the enemies of the Hellsing Organisation, Millennium, the Letztes Bataillion."

"Neo-Nazis in the extreme." Hermione muttered, "Considering everything that monster Hitler did it would be no wonder why they got along."

"Yes, anyway, we can give all the information we have about Millennium, but we don't have enough information about Voldemort, which is where you come in Harry."

Author's rants

Zaneta: Cliffy!

Omega: We're evil that way

Zaneta: Behave you.

Omega: Oi!

Zaneta: Anyway, it's preview time!

"Harry, listen to me, I'm 23, 6 years older than you, and you can clearly see the nature of what I am doing."

Seras, Integra and Alucard, against the decision of the Ministry, lets Harry in on what they know, to some extent, will the rest leak out? And how is Alucard going to react to Harry's story about Umbridge and the scar it left behind?

Find out in Chapter 5- Horcruxes and Swastikas

Both: Coming to you on the 26th January!


	6. Chapter 5: Swastikas and Horcruxes

Zaneta: (sigh) What a week…  
Omega: Been to your society yet?  
Zaneta: No, first I had a meeting with the residence manager then I tidied up, I have Fridays off.  
Omega: (glares) it's all right for some.  
Zaneta: (sigh) Chapter time. (reading a review and hides it until the right moment)

Chapter 5- Horcruxes and Swastikas

"Me? What do you mean?"  
"You're the only one who knows sufficient information about Voldemort with the guts to tell the tale," the man answered.  
"Ah, yes, permit me to introduce Hellsing's top operative, Alucard."  
Hermione and Ron turned to look at him, but it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest, "The fact is, while magic has been used, it is of a nature very different to the self-proclaimed 'true wizard', alchemy for instance, we are completely independent of the wizarding community," he continued absently, "It was only by chance our heads met and the whole matter fell into place."  
"So that means…"  
"Yes, Hellsing has nothing to do with the wizarding world, we and our Catholic counterpart are working on an 'enemy's enemy is my friend' basis."  
"I see," Harry answered, "So what is it that you want to know?"  
"As much as possible from the incident when you were one." Integra answered, "Your permanent record helped a little, but not much."

"All right, when I was one, my mother died to save me, the protection from that sacrifice was what rebounded the killing curse, leaving me with only this scar and the ability to tell when Voldemort was nearby. It… connected us somehow."

"I see, and when you were eleven?"

"Voldemort attached himself to a teacher, the Defence Against Dark Arts teacher at the time. The magic from the protection killed him and Voldemort escaped. Dumbledore destroyed his target, the Philosopher's Stone. Just after the stone was destroyed, the last known maker of them, Nicolas Flamel, and his wife died. The next year, a Horcrux, a piece of his soul, took over Ron's sister and released the creature of the Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, saved me by bringing me the Sorting Hat, which contained the sword of Godric Gryffindor."

"One of Hogwarts' four founders."

Harry nodded, "In my fourth year, I was forced into the Triwizard Tournament, nearly getting killed along the way. The Death Eater pretending to be Professor Moody, Barty Crouch Junior, turned the cup into a Portkey and saw to it that I got there first. But I drew with Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff seventh year. It took us right to Voldemort, who had Cedric killed, and using his father's bone, the flesh of the man who sold out my parents to him, and my blood, he was resurrected. A year later, Fudge, the previous Minister for Magic, tried to cover the whole ting up and make sure Dumbledore didn't convince anyone about the truth, his Defence Teacher taught us a load of rubbish and gave me this," he held up his fist, on which were the words 'I must not tell lies'. "She used a weird quill, every time I wrote it, the words were carved onto my hand and my blood was used for ink."

Alucard gritted his teeth, "Even I wouldn't harm a child as some kind of punishment."

"Tell that to Dolores Umbridge."

"Please continue Harry."

"Later that year, Voldemort tricked me using the fact that we're connected, he fed me illusions that my godfather, Sirius Black, was in danger. Instead he came to save me, and died."

"I'm sorry about your loss."

"Dumbledore told me a prophecy made by the Divination teacher just before my parents died, that in the end of July, a boy would be born, born to parents who escaped him three times, one that Voldemort would consider an equal, and neither could live while the other survived. He heard the prophecy from a spy, who I found out to be Snape, the one who killed Dumbledore last summer. He went after me, because his father was a Muggle, did they mention what that meant?"

"Yes, and we have no problem with the term. After all, it is, for the wizarding society, a statement of fact." Integra answered.

Harry nodded, "And my mother was Muggle-born, so I'm considered a half-blood too," he finished, "Anyway, last year Dumbledore taught me in private, telling me about different stages in Voldemort's past by means of memories from different people, Voldemort's uncle, Professor Slughorn, a Ministry employee, and Dumbledore himself. Through his pensieve, we were able to see these memories. Anyway, that was when we realised how he made his attempt at immortality."

"And how was this?" Alucard asked.

"Horcruxes, by putting part of his soul into something else, he can avoid death."

Integra looked interested, "And how does one go about doing that?"

"Killing someone and then using a spell of some sort, that's all I know, but he planned on seven, the most powerful magical number, including his body. We've destroyed two, but the one that Dumbledore and I went to look for together the night he died, was replaced with a fake."

"Do you know what the objects are?"

"We have a guess, Voldemort uses items close to him and to Hogwarts, Gryffindor's Sword is in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. The Horcruxes we need to destroy before we can kill Voldemort are Slytherin's Locket, something belonging to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff's cup, and Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. Voldemort's diary was one, and so was his grandfather's ring, which Dumbledore destroyed already. I don't know if Voldemort is aware of it or not."

"Interesting, I can see the significance, the items also represent qualities of their houses." Alucard stated.

"What do you mean Alucard?" Integra asked.  
"The sword is considered a sign of courage as well as, in the case of justice, punishment. A locket's content is personal, much like the aims of the ambitious Slytherin house. A cup is a symbol of both suffering and used as a reward for some means of achievement. So what Harry needs to look out for is something that symbolises pursuit of knowledge."  
"A book maybe?" Harry suggested.  
"It is rare for books to last a thousand years though." Hermione answered, before turning to Integra, "Harry's told you all we know about Voldemort, could you tell us about this Millennium?"  
"Certainly, Millennium was a group that was present during World War II, planning to create an army of vampires for Hitler, however all they could produce were imperfect ghouls, cannibalistic, zombie-like creatures that live for one purpose, serving their vampire master, before we destroyed it, we meaning the organisation." Alucard smirked at this, "But I must digress, the remnants fled to South America, and when we were made aware of this we pursued them. After this they declared war against England, and we have been fighting them since." Integra answered, "Their leader, a S.S major, is an insane warmonger who wants his own conquest which he claims is in Hitler's name with vampires in his charge."

"You say that it was started over the summer?"  
"Yes."  
Harry took out the letter he received at the Burrow, "Then does that mean that you wrote this?"  
Integra took the letter, "Yes, I lost my father when I was thirteen, throwing me into this war against vampirism. I was learning to be ready for this, my uncle was unfit and my father knew it. What happened after his death only proved him right. I had to kill my uncle in order to stop him killing me for the family headship."  
Alucard snorted, "The man reeked of corruption, now he'll reek of decay as well."  
Integra ignored him, "Harry, listen to me, I'm 23, 6 years older than you, and you can clearly see the nature of what I am doing. And I've been at this for ten years, so don't think that my age gave me an edge, because I was the same age as you were when you thought that a mass-murderer was out to get you."  
Harry nodded once, "So, what do you want me to do?"

"All I ask is that you write every detail you can about Voldemort, his past, the things he has done, the Horcruxes, and anything of significance, from your memories, from your books, whatever you feel is right, I will ask permission to investigate this pensieve and see if we can get the things you might have overlooked. Hand it into Seras when it is finished, she will forward it to me, being one of my staff."  
Harry nodded, "If that's all, I need to go, we need to have some form of lunch before afternoon lessons."  
"Of course, you're free to go."  
Harry got up, and he, Ron and Hermione left the room.

Integra looked at the two, "What do you think?"  
"Every ounce of it is true as far as I can see," Alucard answered, "They're questioning what exactly we can do, but that is not a matter of great concern."  
Integra turned to Seras, "What is your opinion?"  
"They have the best interests at heart. It's obvious from everything they have done in their time at school, however, Harry is not necessarily looking at the picture from the right angle."  
Alucard nodded, "He wanted to dissolve his friendships so that his friends would be safe, but what he doesn't realise is that those friendships are what separates him from Voldemort, and without them, he wouldn't be as strong."  
"And the details?"  
"The boy is not very good at hiding his memories and emotions, but I think it would be best if we waited for the list, if we got to work before he got it we would arouse suspicion." Alucard answered calmly.  
Integra nodded, "Alucard, you seemed quite angry when he mentioned Umbridge."

He didn't just sound angry, the very air around him seemed to tremble at his fury, "I destroy armies and mutilate men without an ounce of remorse, I might be a monster for being able do, but I have **never**, in over five hundred and fifty years, harmed a child just because he said something I didn't want to hear. And that goes double for any child under my care!" he snarled, "A beating in the old days was one thing, you were unlucky to have any more than a bruise, but forcing him to carve a scar into his own hand. If I ever meet that insensitive little toad I'll wring her neck!"  
"Master…" Seras muttered.  
Alucard disappeared into the floor, uttering a colourful string of curses.  
"Alucard must've always had a soft spot for children," Integra murmured, looking at Seras, "You appear to be held highly by the student body, keep up the good work."  
The Draculina smiled and nodded, before heading off to take a nap and Integra headed to her office and the mountain of paperwork that awaited her.

Zaneta: (reading) Dracula was based on Romanian leader Vlad III Dracul, also known as Vlad Tepes, the latter meaning impaler. His most famous impaling involved those who were involved in the murder of his son.  
Omega: Cruel times, cruel times.  
Zaneta: True.  
Omega: Preview time!

"_It's like _The Wizard of Oz_ met _The Wind in the Willows_."_ Alucard mused, _"The cowardly lion and the mad toad's equally mad wife."_

It's another meeting and guess who's there?

Omega: Let's just say it's going to be no tea party.  
Zaneta: (groans)  
Omega: What?  
Zaneta: …  
Omega: D'oh!

What's the fuss? Find out next time in Chapter 6- The Wrath of the Nosferatu

Zaneta: You just had to say 'tea party'!  
Omega: (cringing)


	7. Chapter 6: The wrath of the Nosferatu

Zaneta: Ok, I seem to have a mix-up somewhere regarding Alucard, so I'm going to explain something now. For the most part, Alucard is described to appear in his early 20s. Since the description was from other people's perspectives, I used that. It has been confirmed that Alucard is Dracula, which means that he was born in the 15th century. This is why we explained a little about Vlad Tepes.

Chapter 6- The Wrath of the Nosferatu

Two weeks later Integra, along with Seras and Alucard, were waiting patiently in the conference room for the Minister for Magic to come and forward information from their informants in Hogsmeade village. Alucard stood next to Integra's seat on one side, and Seras, standing to attention, on the other. Professor McGonagall, as acting headmistress, was already present sitting a few seats down to Integra's left.

It wasn't long before Walter opened the doors, bringing in Scringemour, Percy Weasley (_"How many Weasleys are there anyway?"_ Alucard thought), a man with blond hair and a short, squat woman who made everyone present think of a toad.  
"Minerva," she squeaked.  
"Dolores." McGonagall answered coldly.  
That confirmed the matter to everyone. This girly toad of a woman was none other than Dolores ('pain-loving' as Alucard took to calling her) Umbridge.  
"Yes, Dolores, Weasley, Amos, if you would all sit down. Sir Hellsing, may I introduce Dolores Umbridge, my senior assistant, and Amos Diggory of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."  
"Are you sure it is wise to bring Miss Umbridge into the estate when three quarters of the student body, if not all, above the age of thirteen loathes her for what she did in the post of Defence Against Dark Arts teacher?"  
"I believe loath is a strong way of putting it." Umbridge answered.  
"I, however, don't, I was given a very detailed list, and I must state, by modern Muggle law, whipping and chaining anyone, let alone students, is illegal, and that is only the beginning."  
"Muggle law means nothing to wizards I'm afraid Sir Hellsing."  
Integra mused at the irritation and indignity expressed in the woman's voice and face, "Very well, just a few things I thought I should point out. Mr Diggory, I was told about Cedric, and I am sorry to hear it."  
"Thank you Sir Hellsing, I'm sure you can imagine that I am keen to bring this menace to an end as soon as possible."  
"Of course, Minister, if you would be so kind."  
Scringemour nodded and took out a scrap of parchment, "Ever since September the seventh, ghouls have stopped appearing at night, however, the curfew remains standing until we are certain that it is safe."  
"A wise decision, anything else?"  
"Reports suggest that some of the Death Eaters were also seen at the gates to Hogwarts, they came in but left empty handed. We believe he was looking for something but either can't get it or it's right here on the estate."  
Integra looked thoughtful, "Then everything is falling into place."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If they're after something it is in one of two places, the headmaster's office, currently off limits to all, or right here. To be frank, Voldemort is going to have to swallow a lot of pride if he is going to step foot here. He wants to rid himself of non-magical connections. It's probably the ideology and the aims of Millennium that appealed to him enough to cooperate. However, I am sure that sooner or later, Voldemort may plan to turn on them, whether it will be fatal or not is hard to say, he and his followers have magic, but they have a battalion of vampires."  
Scringemour nodded, "Miss Victoria?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"I understand that you're filling for the Defence Against Dark Arts post, did you overhear anything in the classroom?"  
"No sir, besides, you forget student-teacher confidentiality."  
Scringemour paused, "Yes, of course."

"_It's like _The Wizard of Oz_ met _The Wind in the Willows_."_ Alucard mused, _"The cowardly lion and the mad toad's equally mad wife."  
_Seras looked at him, _"No offence master, but most people would say 'mad' for you is putting it mildly, so I don't know if you should talk about madness."  
_"Look who's talking, you should see yourself when you go berserk, besides, you make it sound like they think I'm a lunatic."  
Seras, hiding it from the nosferatu, thought that some of the soldiers thought 'lunatic' summed him up perfectly. Others thought he was downright creepy.  
Meanwhile the conversation was continuing, "You want what?" Scringemour asked.  
"Dumbledore's pensieve, if we can look into it I'm sure we can find clues as to what was going through Dumbledore's mind before he passed away."  
"But… there's no way to open the door."  
"Let's just say where Alucard is concerned, locks mean as much as they do to Santa Claus in children's stories."  
They look at her in complete confusion.  
"In children's stories Santa can get anywhere, often via chimneys, but even if a house doesn't have one he manages to get in. Alucard doesn't need a door to get in."  
"If you mean Apparition…"  
"No, no, I mean something completely different."  
"And that would be?"  
"Something that gives most people nightmares I'm afraid, and I'm sure you don't need another giving current events."  
"I'm sure we will cope." Umbridge answered.  
"You wouldn't if you realised that he can't abide you." Integra retorted, "He's been listening to the comparisons between you and Seras, and let's just say the things the students have said make him angrier than a low-life vampire on a rampage."  
"Meaning?"  
"If there is one thing he can't stand, it's seeing someone harm a child, even if he's a monster himself."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Umbridge squeaked.  
"Let me put it in terms you'll understand," Alucard answered, "I've destroyed armies, killed hundreds, some quickly, others in the most painful ways you could ever imagine, but I have **never** harmed a child with no reason."  
"I admit that I was hard, I should've realised that someone would've had to be unbalanced to tell a lie of something along the lines of You-Know-Who coming back, but…"  
"You wanted to silence him but keep him alive while you buried your head in the sand!" Alucard roared, slamming his hand on the table, "Don't you even think about trying to deny it!"  
"Alucard! Calm down! I do not need a bloodbath in my own conference room!" Integra snapped.  
"I wouldn't think of that, I'd take her outside first," Alucard answered.

Seras looked between her master and the toad-woman, _"I don't know who's going to pay more, Umbridge or Master,"_ she thought.

"After this, come to my office Alucard, maybe I'll teach you as lesson in manners."  
To Seras and Alucard, that meant that he was going to end up regenerating something after being blasted with the woman's handgun.

Seras looked at Alucard, _"You've done it now Master, I hate the thought of what she has done as much as you do, but she still has influence in a community which could cause a severe uproar if they chose to."  
_Alucard straightened up, looking at Integra, _"Give me the order and I'll have that woman's guts for garters,"_ he told her silently.  
"Alucard! I will not have such ideas during meetings!" Integra shouted.  
The wizards blinked.  
"Telepathy, let's just say Alucard enjoys using it about as much as anagrams."  
"Anagrams?"  
"Letters from words rearranged in order to produce something completely different." Alucard translated, "Let's just say you'll be surprised what you can find if you look."  
"Anyway, is there anything else to be said?"

There was a silence.

"Very well, I'd say this meeting is over." Integra concluded.  
Diggory, Scringemour, Percy and McGonagall all stood up to leave, Umbridge stood, but turned towards Scringemour, "Minister, if it's all right with you, I have a few queries I wish to settle before I leave, go on and I'll catch up."  
"Very well." Scringemour nodded, "Sir Hellsing," and with that he left.  
"Now see here Sir Hellsing, I don't know what your man's problem is, but I say you need to teach him more than a few manners."

_"That sounded so wrong,"_ the three thought simultaneously.

"He's an operative Miss Umbridge, and I'm afraid that he's about as easy to change as a leopard's spots." Integra answered calmly, "Rant at him if you so wish, but I must warn you, only a Hellsing family member has ever won an argument with him."  
"We'll see about that."  
_"Incoming trouble,"_ Seras thought.

"Now you see here, I don't know exactly what makes you top dog in the force here, but you'd do well to show respect to figures of authority…"  
"Since when were you authority around here?" Alucard interrupted, "Not one of those working for Hellsing is a wizard, so you mean about as much as a toad sitting by our neighbour's pond!"  
"You should respect your elders!"  
"Elder my foot!" Alucard snorted, "Now you listen here, your attitude is unsuited for someone in your position, so unless you like pain, I suggest you leave."  
"Are you threatening me?"  
"Well I'm not offering you cake, not that you need it!"  
"You vile little…"  
"Little? The way I see it I have a foot or two over you," Alucard answered.

"Miss Umbridge, why don't I go and fetch you a nice cup of tea, as you can see Alucard is rather impervious." Seras stated, trying to be friendly.  
"Stay out of this Victoria!" Umbridge barked, turning towards Alucard, "I don't know what your problem is, but I can guarantee you that the moment this fiasco is over…"  
Seras backed away nervously. In a flash the nosferatu pinned her in place by the cardigan against the nearest wall, her feet hovering above the ground as she found herself nose-to-nose with him, "I'm only saying this once, so you better pay attention!" he growled, "Things go on within these walls, in both the past and the present, that would have a sickeningly falsely sweet hag like you shuddering in the corner in fear. I have seen things, done things even, that would leave the bravest of warriors cowering. So if you think for a moment that I fear a woman that looks like a toad in a pink cardigan wielding a stick you've got another thing coming."  
"Y-you can't be human." Umbridge muttered.  
"Is that what you think? What would you do if I told you I wasn't?"

Seras watched, "He seems to be enjoying himself."  
"He would enjoy something like this," Integra answered absently, lighting a cigar and drawing from it before exhaling the smoke thoughtfully, "Obviously he's taking out his frustrations in the only way he'd be allowed, by terrifying her."  
"Don't you think we should stop him?"  
"We should, but knowing Alucard, the sooner he takes out his frustrations, the better for the lot of us."

"You… you're worse than a monster, you're a demon."  
"If that's so, then what does that make you? You've spilled the blood of children for being who they are. You threatened to have a couple of harmless clowns whipped raw! You threw out the gamekeeper when a student put a Niffler in your office. You're human, but you're a monster too."  
"How dare you? Monster is a term for the threats against us!"  
Alucard chuckled darkly, "That is so typical of a human, in complete denial in the face of someone who speaks of their inner demons."  
"Shut up you punk!"  
"Punks refer to children you fool!"  
"And you would be how old exactly?"  
"A good deal older than you are you overgrown baby!"  
"Baby! Can a baby do this?" she muttered words, pointing her wand at his gut, sending him flying, but he flipped and landed on the table.  
"Is that all?"  
She raised her arm, only to find that her wand wasn't in it, "Huh?"

"I'd say this has gone on long enough, any longer and someone's blood is going to end up on the floor," Seras answered.  
"How did you…? When did you…?"  
"You should really learn to hold things much more firmly."  
"You little… give that back!" she lunged for Seras, whose reflexes kicked in and she kicked her in the jaw. With a yell she crashed onto the floor.  
"Oops!"  
Alucard burst out laughing, "Nicely done!"  
"Sorry, my reflexes kicked in."  
"Ow!"  
"Now, if you're quite done, I suggest you get patched up and make your way back, the Minister is probably waiting for you."  
Moaning in pain Umbridge left the room.  
Alucard walked off the table, still laughing, "That was the best fun I've had in ages!" he declared.  
"Only you would find that fun Alucard, do you know how long it will be before she pieces it together? Her reputation is what stopped us telling her!"  
"This is what happens when you mess with the likes of me." Alucard answered

Author's rants

Omega: 'Well I'm not offering you cake' That is such a sweet line!  
Zaneta: Ack!  
Omega: D'oh!  
Zaneta: Two bad puns in two chapters, what is wrong with you?  
Omega: We did warn them didn't we?  
Zaneta: (sigh) True. By the way, Omega really said that when we finished the chapter.  
Omega: (flushes) Preview time!

"You're worried that they'll try to kill Potter out on the field."  
"No, I'm worried that they'll maim him. Which is why I want both of you keeping an eye on it, Seras, I want you to referee this match."

Harry's assembled his team and the first match of the year is underway. What will come about after last year's events?

Find out next time in Chpater 7: Underground Qudditch

See you on Tuesday 30th January!


	8. Chapter 7: Underground Quidditch

Zaneta: There was a blunder in Chapter 5, and that has been rectified, it was us getting lost in later suggestions.

Chapter 7- Underground Quidditch

"Ok, I know that Integra spoke about the pitch being submerged, but this was not what I pictured." Harry muttered as he prepared for the Quidditch tryouts. The pitch was entirely underground, lit by a combination of flaming torches and floodlights.  
"Look on the bright side Harry, at least we don't have to worry about the rain." Ginny piped up.  
"All right," he looked at all the new hopefuls, "I want you lot flying around in groups of ten, let's see who can fly, from that we'll pick out those who fly well."

Some of them did well, some didn't, and others were simply showing off as they zoomed around the pitch, again one ran straight into the goalposts while showing off.

"I know that some of you are confident, but confidence and arrogance have a knack of coming together, I'm after people who'll let the rest of their team do their job. Not try to do everything and ruin it for the rest of the team," he looked among the faces, thinking sourly of McLaggen as he did so, "All right, I want to start with the Chasers and Keepers, they can test their catching together, best save the Bludgers for last."

Harry picked two potential Chasers and a Keeper before taking the Quaffle, "All right, once we have the exercise started, we'll work in fours, after a moment I'll switch with someone else, and I'll keep this going until I've tried everyone, and then we'll work on the Beaters, all right?"  
There was a murmur of consent, and Harry, Ginny and two younger students were off.

Seras watched from a stand, reading a handbook quietly, she decided to let Alucard off guard duty for a little while. Since she was watching the tryouts she thought she should learn the rules, including the 700 fouls that were possible, "And they get kids to play this game? I feel sorry for the referee," then she read that in a World Cup match in which they all took place, "Very sorry for the referee," she picked up a piece of paper, on it were the listings for the last World Cup, and who knocked who out of the tournament, "Well, I guess nothing changes really," she muttered, seeing that England were slaughtered. "390 to 10? Jeez that was harsh."

Harry was halfway through the beater tryouts when he noticed her, "Seras!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to look over.  
"Evening!" she called cheerfully.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I was more of a sprinter, best get back into things before the inter-house games start," she answered, smiling.  
Harry nodded briefly, "All right everyone, let's get on!"  
Seras looked at the Bludgers, "Ok, those things must leave a mark."

It wasn't long before Quidditch fever had begun to set in. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the first match of the season.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Integra murmured as she read a Hogwarts progress report.  
"How so?" Alucard asked, bearing his usual Cheshire Cat grin.  
"Last year the Seeker for Slytherin was forced to leave or face prison, and he was popular with his classmates. On top of that Slytherin house does not have a reputation for playing clean games."  
"You're worried that they'll try to kill Potter out on the field."  
"No, I'm worried that they'll maim him. Which is why I want both of you keeping an eye on it, Seras, I want you to referee this match."  
"WHAT? I don't even know all the rules yet!"  
"Alucard, you can watch with a handbook and pass on any fouling to Seras then."  
"There's one other problem, I don't even know how to fly a broom!"  
"Then we'll have to get practice in at night." Integra muttered, "But with half the Death Eaters having children and all in Slytherin house we can't take any risks. Voldemort might've said that Potter was his to kill, but he said nothing about injuries and he has yet to spend a year without being landed in the hospital wing. By the looks of it, Quidditch is a hazardous sport."  
"It's a miracle so few people have died!" Seras exclaimed, "You should see some of the dives Harry pulls off!"  
"He's supposed to be a natural, but he is certainly a magnet when it comes to trouble."

It only took a few hours for Seras to master the basics, turned out that in many departments she was a pretty fast learner. Alucard watched quietly as she plucked the courage to leap off, somersault and land again, laughing, "This is actually pretty fun."  
After a while Madam Hooch said, "We better get going any later and peopleare going to be curious as to what we're doing out."  
"Right!" Seras landed smoothly and shouldered the broom, "The Quidditch seems dangerous, but the flying is certainly a lot of fun," she told the hawk-eyed teacher as they put the brooms in the shed and locked up.  
"By the way, what are we going to do for the match? I mean, we're going to need a valid reason for you not being here."  
"Don't worry about it, we have it all figured out, just be sure to watch Potter, he's a good kid, and I could think of many who would be angry if something were to happen during this match."  
"Hey, we're just doing our side of the bargain, our part in protecting Harry from any possible attacks and the students in general from ghouls." Seras answered, smiling.

All too soon it was time for the match. Harry and Ron were changing into their scarlet robes. "So where do you think Hermione went off to?" Ron asked as he buttoned up the front.  
"I dunno, she said that Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to her just before the match, but that could be anywhere," Harry answered, "Mind you, it's our first match of the season, and I doubt either of them want to miss it."  
"Yeah," Ron murmured, grabbing his broom, "Let's go."  
Harry nodded and they, along with Ginny, her fellow Chasers Caroline Stratford, a third-year, and Demelza Robins, who returned after a stunning trial. His beaters, Peakes and Coote, turned out to have practiced over the summer and were even better than the year before.  
As usual the Slytherin team looked like a bunch of gorillas, minus the odd one out that was Draco Malfoy. Instead was a bulky fourth-year that Harry didn't know.

"Welcome to the first Hogwarts inter-house match of the year! Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Owing to the nature of Quidditch, it was seen fit that the pitch would be entirely submerged underground, lit by a mixture of torches and Muggle floodlights for good visibility," a voice boomed, Harry, Ron and Ginny exchanged glances, it was Hermione. That explained why Professor McGonagall wanted to see her.  
"Owing to illness Madam Hooch will not be refereeing today, but filling in for her is Professor Victoria," Hermione stated through the megaphone.  
Sure enough, Seras was standing in the centre of the pitch, a broomstick in hand, "Now I want everyone to keep it clean, all of you," she stated in a warning tone, looking from one team to the other. "All right! Captains, shake hands, and don't try to crush them."  
Harry stepped forward and shook hands with the burly sixth year, but was the devilish look in the boy's eyes a trick of the light? Or was it real?

Seras walked to the box, letting loose the Bludgers and the Snitch.  
"There go the Bludgers, but the Beaters will have to make sure they don't blind themselves looking for them," Hermione commented, as Seras took the Quaffle and a whistle, "On my whistle, three, two one!" she blew it and threw the ball into the air, gently for her.  
"And they're off and it's Gryffindor in position, Weasley, Stratford, Robins, excellent back pass there, back to Stratford, Robins, Weasley, Robins, will they go for the goal? No! Hit by a Bludger just before reaching the goal posts. Now wait a moment!"  
One of the beaters seemed to enjoy picking on Demelza. Seras blew the whistle, "She's dropped the Quaffle and was nowhere near your Chasers! Penalty to Gryffindor!" she shouted.

"And Stratford takes the Quaffle for the penalty and lands it in no problem."

Alucard sat in a shadowy back row in the staff box, right behind Integra, who seemed to be watching with a mixture of confusion and shock at the sheer brutality possible in the game. "Excessive elbows," he muttered.  
Another whistle rang, and Ginny landed yet another penalty.  
Thirty-zero to Gryffindor, looks like the Slytherins better clean up their act and fast if they want to land some goals because nothing is getting past Professor Victoria, or Seras as she prefers to be addressed."

Alucard grinned, he found the Slytherins a bit too whiny, and the fact that Seras was spotting every foul in the game either on her own whim or because of his help (on both sides) it was needless to say that they were complaining amongst themselves.

Harry sighed, it was looking like every other game he played against Slytherin, only with an eagle eyed coach who occasionally seemed to be watching everything in all directions. Suddenly Seras blew the whistle for a time out and the team in green were huddling together, obviously trying to fool her.  
"All right, I don't know what they're planning, but it can't be good, keep your eyes open and watch each other's back." Harry warned, before they were set to be off again.  
By the time Harry had caught the Snitch a couple of hours later, he had been attacked enough to earn Gryffindor several penalties and Slytherin a serious scolding from Seras. When the game ended Gryffindor won 480 points to 20. Harry almost wished that Snape and Malfoy were there to see the most brutal hammering the lions had given the serpents in all the time he had been at Hogwarts, for quite a long time before that as well.

Zaneta: You're a real Slytherin hater aren't you bro?  
Omega: Of course (evil grin)  
Zaneta: (whacks with a Japanese curse doll)  
Omega: What the heck is that?  
Zaneta: Wara ningyo, a curse doll  
Omega: What is that for?  
Zaneta: I made it as a prop for a cosplay  
Omega: Terrific, don't use it on me you hear?  
Zaneta: (looks innocent) That is something our sister might do, not me.  
Omega: (looks at her) Preview time!

Harry nodded and waited for the class to empty.  
"Take a seat."  
He did.  
"I noticed you wrote something particularly ferociously," Seras told him, picking up the list, "A name I believe…"

More details of the Magical World unfold for Hellsing. Whatever will it bring out?

Find out in Chapter 8: Complete opposites


	9. Chapter 8: Complete opposites

Chapter 8- Complete Opposites

Harry handed in a list of every detail he could think of to Seras not long after the match, she set everyone some note taking about hellhounds as she read it through. After a brief lecture on key features she asked, "Harry, could I have a word with you for a moment?"  
Harry nodded and waited for the class to empty.  
"Take a seat."  
He did.  
"I noticed you wrote something particularly ferociously," Seras told him, picking up the list, "A name I believe, 'Fenrir Greyback', is there something you want to tell me?" she asked kindly.  
"Well…"  
Seras looked at the boy as he turned away, his emotions seemed to be a mixture of bitter anger and a subtle sadness that he tried to hold back. "Come on, let's go to my office and talk it over."

Seras's office was very different to any of the others. A large filing cabinet stood in one corner, and judging by the notes on the drawer, Harry guessed everything was organised first in alphabetical and then size order. There was an in tray on the desk containing a mixture of notes on paper with the Hellsing crest and parchment. To one side was a bookshelf containing a mixture of reference books and novels stood, and they were organised by subject and then by author, "You seem very organised."  
"Police work Harry, also known as Paperwork Mountain." Seras answered by means of explanation. She stood just beyond a partially opened partition, which revealed a small kitchenette containing a fridge, kettle, a couple of tins and a cupboard of mugs and glasses, "Tea? Coffee? Juice?" she asked kindly.  
"Tea please."  
"Do you like it with milk or Chinese style?"  
"A little milk but no sugar, but what do you mean by Chinese?"  
"It's dilute in comparison, some prefer it to English tea." Seras explained, making a cup and passing it to him. She had been careful as to let him see her make it every step of the way, so that he could see she added nothing to it. "In case it interests you, Umbridge was up here a couple of weeks ago."  
"What?"  
"It was a mistake on Scringemour's part. She and Alucard got into an argument."  
"Over what?"  
"What she did two years ago, Alucard had her terrified and when I took her wand out of her hands she tried to lunge for me, but ended up with a kick in the jaw."  
"Not that I care about her, but is she all right?"  
"She ended up in the hospital wing for several cracked teeth, a broken jaw and a broken filling, but she is alive."  
Harry nodded and took a sip. Seras sat on a rather ornate chair behind the mahogany desk, "So tell me about this Greyback."

Harry looked into the brown, cloudy contents of his mug, "Greyback is the most savage werewolf alive today. He is rallying other werewolves to work for Voldemort in exchange for prey. Last year, I saw him while under my father's Invisibility Cloak, Dumbledore was beside me, it was…"  
"The night he was killed?"  
Harry nodded, "He told Dumbledore that he hungers for flesh in such a way that under the full moon is not enough. He… he planned on killing all the students. If it weren't for the Order and a lot of luck, he might've done it."  
Seras looked alarmed, then worried.  
"What is it?"  
"Let's just say what he heard about the toad was enough to make him see red," Seras answered, reminding herself that he always does in her mind, "But if he hears something about this…"  
"He'd kill him?"  
"Painfully, let's just say when it comes to inflicting pain, Alucard is a monster himself."  
"He deserves it, I mean, if he had no control, that's one thing, but to do what he has done, to make those threats."  
Seras put a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right, you're safe here, Voldemort might be aware of the magical defences, but we have Muggle ones too, and don't get me started on anything else."  
Harry nodded.  
"I won't make you tell me any more, but if there is anything else…"  
"There is one thing."  
"Go on."  
"He bit Remus Lupin when he was a child because his father offended him."  
"Remus Lupin? He's been spying on other werewolves if memory serves."  
Harry nodded again.  
"I'll write a full report on our discussion and pass it on to Sir Integra, protection from him might be necessary, you better get going."  
Harry stood up, thanked her for the tea, and left.

Integra read the report just after sunset, "Certainly a nasty piece of work, but I'm afraid that owing to the fact that he is a magical creature, it would be a mountain of paperwork and discussion with the Ministry for Magic before we can do anything about the matter."  
Alucard walked out of the wall as she finished this statement, "To do anything about what?" he enquired out of interest, glancing over his sunglasses.  
"It doesn't matter Master, since it is apparent Sir Integra is saying it is the Ministry's concern." Seras answered in a hurried voice.  
The nosferatu looked between the two, "Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing that concerns you Alucard," Integra put the report aside and looked at a couple of others, signing here and there.  
Alucard picked up the report before anyone could stop him and read it, before letting out an angry snarl at the contents.

"Alucard, I know what you're thinking, but it's out of the question, someone is currently using him as a source of information."  
"Are you saying we should just sit back?" he snarled.  
"Don't use that tone with me!" Integra answered, "As long as he is burned and sent to the pits of Hell later I don't care what happens to him, but as long as he possesses valuable information we can't afford it."  
"And if I come across him planning to attack something."  
"I had nothing to do with it."  
"And he better be incinerated, I will not allow the fool who buries a child-murdering werewolf to live. He is not going to be one of my kin as long as I have anything to say about it!"  
"Alucard I will not have you killing undertakers!"  
Seras left the room, "This argument might take a while," she thought, as she closed the door there was, what she could only guess, a silenced pistol going off.

Author's rants

Zaneta: It is a myth that werewolves become vampires if they are buried.  
Omega: I'd hate that Greback to become a vampire too though.  
Zaneta: Who would have otherwise?  
Omega: True.  
Zaneta: In case it interests people, 'Paperwork Mountain' is my term for a policeman's office, I did some community service with them.  
Omega: Enough said. Preview time!

"_Just Charms and then we're free for Christmas."_

It's nearly Christmas and most people excited, except of course the Hellsing Organisation and the Ministry of Magic, who are working hard to make sure that no one is causing a concern over the festive season, but no one would expect what would be slapped across the newspaper headlines on the most important day of the festive season.

Find out in Chapter 9!

Zaneta: Chapter title unrevealed to prevent spoilers!  
Omega: See you Saturday!


	10. Chapter 9: Death before Christmas

Chapter 9- Death before Christmas

"All right," Seras stated, "To celebrate our last lesson before Christmas, we're going to have a fun lesson today."  
The class exchanged glances.  
"A quiz to see who paid attention, as you can see I've divided the room into tables of four, each shall be used by a team, the team with the most points gets a prize, and no, Hermione is not going to answer every single question. Slytherins, I hope your failing grades as of late encouraged you to aim and improve, and this lesson is certainly going to show it. Miss Parkinson, a dumb blonde joke is probably inappropriate considering that your boyfriend is blond as well."  
Pansy Parkinson scowled at her as she sat with Blaise and a couple of other Slytherins.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together with Neville.  
"All right, all the questions are divided into sections of four, each member can answer one question, so those of you who are not as confident should answer the later questions, as they are tied together somehow." Seras explained.  
An hour later it was a tie between Harry and Seamus' tables, the latter of which had Dean, Parvati Patil and Ravenclaw Terry Boot. Seras, noticing the time, announced a draw and shared out two large bags of various sweets. The students streamed out, talking away.

"Did you notice the decorations in her room? Not bad taste eh?" Ron commented, popping a Fizzing Wizzbee into his mouth.  
"Yes, I wonder who chose it," Harry murmured, "You should see her furniture, mahogany desk, antique chairs, she is very organised but has flair."  
Hermione grinned, "I didn't know you two were such experts in interior design."  
"We're just complimenting the colour schemes."  
"So how organised is she?" Hermione asked.  
"She referred to her old job as Paperwork Mountain, so I'm guessing the habits die hard." Harry answered. "Just Charms and then we're free for Christmas, doing anything Neville?"

Neville looked up, "I'm going back to see my Grandmother, maybe pay a visit to my parents, but apart from that nothing much."  
Harry nodded and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, his parents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, who was at large since her escape nearing two years before.  
"It's all right, Professor Victoria told me that no matter how bad things seem, no nightmare lasts forever." Neville explained, "Thinking things that way helps a little."  
"She certainly has her way with people, helping the ones who are upset and nervous, humbling the stuck up and stupid." Hermione answered, making them laugh.  
"Yeah, makes you almost wish Malfoy was around, I'd love to see her make him eat his words along with a little humble pie." Harry answered.  
"But one thing bothers me, how come she doesn't join us at school mealtimes? Even Sir Integra comes down from time to time."  
"Maybe here she still has a Paperwork Mountain to get through."  
"That can't be it."  
"I don't know Hermione, but if you ask me, she's someone we can trust, so let's just leave her be all right?"  
"I'm not saying she's a bad person Ron, I'm just saying it's odd."

Seras sat down, "You were hovering the whole time weren't you Master?" she asked, "I thought you'd be asleep, since it's near noon."  
"The thought of Greyback is getting me too angry to rest peacefully, the moment I fall asleep I wake up." Alucard answered, stepping out of the wall, "How are the lessons coming?"  
"Fine, just finished for Christmas, so I was planning on getting some rest myself," she said, stretching, "I don't suppose humans are the only reason vampires and werewolves aren't exactly best friends."  
"They agree that wizards don't use their common sense before applying their laws sometimes, but the main feuds are over rationale." Alucard answered, "For the most part, they keep apart. Personally, I've had no reason to argue with a werewolf, let alone intent to kill it, but the thought of Greyback just heightens my bloodlust to a point where rest is impossible."  
Seras nodded, "I read up on my history," she answered calmly, "And why your most famous banquet ended up with blood and entrails everywhere."  
He smirked, "Always a good thing to know."  
"But that doesn't change the fact that many question your sanity."  
"It was revenge, simple as that."  
"Call me modern, but revenge to that extreme is pretty insane."  
He shrugged, "Quite possibly, but it left an impression."  
Seras sighed, "If it helps, try dreaming of killing him, it will give you a chance to think of ways in which to do it if you cross paths."  
"Are you encouraging me?" he asked teasingly.  
"I don't like the idea either, but you're not the only one who feels tired right now." Seras walked to her office and pulled back the partition, revealing her coffin, "Thank goodness for screens," she muttered, "But where did you get that chair and desk? I was pretty surprised to find it."  
"Dare you take a guess?"  
"You're kidding."  
"I still have a few keys that work."  
"Does Sir Integra know that?"  
"I haven't asked."  
Seras looked at him, "Did she ask about the furniture?"  
"I told her I took some money and visited an antique shop, wouldn't be the first time."  
"You like antiques?"  
"Call me old fashioned."  
"Right," Seras answered, adding to herself, _"Relatively anyway,"_ she added to herself, before he left the room with his trademark grin, allowing her to rest.

Christmas Eve came, and Alucard materialised in Integra's office, "Integra, would you mind if I stepped out for a stroll?" he asked, "Potter is fast asleep, so are his friends, and I missed out on winter solstice."  
Integra looked up, winter solstice, or December 21st, was the shortest day in terms of daylight hours, in other words, the longest night, and Alucard often asked permission for a stroll through the outskirts, although at one point he did wander as far as the nearby county of Surrey.  
Integra let out a sigh, "If you'll leave me to sort this paperwork in peace, I for one would like a peaceful Christmas despite over 250 underage wizards and witches running around."  
Alucard bowed politely and disappeared into the darkness.  
There was a chill in the breeze, but it didn't bother Alucard as he strolled through a barely lit wood. Frost was beginning to form on the blades of grass, giving them a crunch underfoot not unlike the remains of the autumn leaves. The forest was silent, and made the no-life king, in many ways, think of the woods around his old home centuries before.  
The silence, however, was quickly broken when he heard a voice.

"The time will come soon, wizard's blood shall spill and their oppressing rules will be their graves! We deserve better than this!"

It was a rasp of a voice, but Alucard heard every word clearly. The content of Sera's report swam into the front of his mind.

_Description: Voice described as a rasp-like bark. Grey-haired, matted, whiskers, long, yellow, claw-like nails, pointed teeth. Tall, burly, wears robes, black, tight fit. Smells of sweat, dirt and blood._

Curious he walked silently in the direction of the voice, he raised an eyebrow as he looked on at what sat in the clearing.

Werewolves were sitting in front of a fellow matching the description in Seras's report, who stood on a log. He was the one proclaiming to the rest. The sight of him made Alucard's blood, or whoever's it was before he consumed it, boil.

Greyback grinned and held his hands, "Soon we shall strike out at the wizarding population by claiming what they treasure most! Then no one will stop us getting the life we werewolves deserve!"

There was a cheer, and Alucard felt fed up, his body turned into shadow as he disappeared into the floor.

Fenrir grinned, everything seemed to be going well, it was only a matter of time before every werewolf in the country was working alongside him.

"You seem to forget one thing, a dog will almost always die before the one holding their leash," a voice echoed in the shadows, before he appeared in front of them all, "Voldemort is using you, the moment only his loyal subjects remain, you are back where you started."  
"What would you understand vampire?" Fenrir growled, the smell of blood and death strong on this one.  
The vampire raised an eyebrow, "I understand that killing children, the epitome of innocence, is a long term cost, if you wiped out the children it would certainly be a crippling blow for wizards, but what of the parents? When they die, who'll feed your hunger for human flesh? That is the thing that the younger generations fail to understand, at the end of the day, they're just chauvinists."  
"What would you understand? You smell and dress like you don't suffer at all!" Fenrir spat in answer, "They make us suffer for what we are, and they must pay."  
Alucard had enough, "You murder children night after night, blind to the fact that if you keep this up, humans will go extinct! Voldemort will dispose of you when you're job's done. I've done things like that, his allies have, and so will he. He might fear death, but he doesn't fear killing others, and neither do I!" as if out of nowhere he took a long silver pole, drove it through Greyback's body behind his ribcage and slammed it into the ground. "Anyone who follows his example and slaughters without thought shall only share his fate!" he snarled, "Or will anyone step forward now?"  
At this, they disappeared in all directions, one, wearing tattered wizard's robes, walked out calmly. Alucard knew that that was Remus Lupin.

Author's rants

Zaneta: Another exploitation of the HBP ending.  
Omega: That werewolf deserved to DIE!! (stabs replica of Greyback)  
Zaneta: That's enough!  
Omega: I'm venting my frustrations on him because you got a Wii in a couple of weeks up there in Liverpool when I've been searching for three months down here in Surrey!  
Zaneta: Do you have to go into that?  
Omega: (glares) Yes!  
Zaneta: Well... Preview time!

Word hits out that Greyback is dead, and the Slytherins are mad, so what do they do? They trap Harry somewhere that students are forbidden!  
Zaneta: Oh no!  
Omega: (glares) ...  
What will Harry find? Find out in Chapter 10: Christmas Hellsing Style!  
Zaneta: See you next time!


	11. Chapter 10: Celebrating Hellsing Style

Zaneta: Sorry about this being a day late, things have been hectic!

Chapter 10- Celebrating Hellsing Style

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all decided to stay at the estate for Christmas, owing to the fact that there was something that was bothering the three of them that they couldn't place. Quite a number of people seemed to think that they would be safer in the fortified mansion than in their own homes, although in a break to tradition Sir Integra announced that family was permitted to visit on the day if they so chose. Harry, however, thought the chances of the Dursleys turning up were slim to none. He didn't particularly care though, it wasn't as if they were kind in the sixteen years he lived with them.

He didn't mind though, Mr and Mrs Weasley were creating more than enough fuss. He received a jumper from Mrs Weasley, along with a Honeydukes Hamper. Fred and George sent a number of new gags, along with a note saying that they hadn't begun to pay back the loan. Bill and Fleur sent a book on jinxes and curses for him. Ginny bought him a set of dragon models to accompany the Hungarian Horntail he had from three years before. He put the lot together and they soon started play fighting. At least, he hoped that it was just play and not an actual inter-racial dragon war.

"What on earth?"  
They looked at Hermione, who was reading the front of the Prophet, "They found Fenrir Greyback dead!" she exclaimed.  
"What?"  
Ron looked over her shoulder, "Someone bumped off Greyback?"  
"Stuck him on a spike?"  
"Wasn't there a man in Muggle history who did that?"  
"Vlad Tepes? Unless the vampire population is aware of it I don't see how that correlates, and as far as I recall the man didn't use silver."  
"I just hope he is cremated, I can't bear to think of what would happen if he came back as a vampire."  
"If his hearts already in shreds I don't see how that works out, he'd be dust before he did any damage."  
"Maybe, I don't know, that's a tricky one."  
"Still, I imagine Voldemort is pretty angry right now."  
"More than likely, Greyback was one of his biggest allies." Hermione answered, folding up the paper.

Seras also had a copy in her office, she took a glance at the front page, stared wide-eyed, and then sat down, "This is going to be trouble."

Integra, who had a copy sent so that she was aware of Voldemort's activities, spat out her morning tea, "ALUCARD!" she yelled.  
The nosferatu walked out of a shadowy corner, and was greeted with several rounds from Integra's handgun.  
"Merry Christmas to you too Integra."  
"Idiot! You impaled Greyback!"  
"He started it, and you know I will finish things, you said nothing about savage werewolves when you said 'don't harm people unless you have to'."  
"You need to think a little more! Voldemort is bound to realise what's going on now!" Integra snapped.  
"In case you've forgotten Integra, the matter is pretty famous amidst vampires, anyone among the community could've done it. Besides, it was chance that he happened to be in the forest about ten miles from here."  
"What?"  
"I guess that he was planning on rampaging this place at some point, judging by what he was saying."  
"Alucard, you just gave us a 'Get out of jail free' card."  
Alucard grinned, "Always glad to be of service."  
"If Scringemour gets down my neck I'll just tell him what you've just told me, simple as that." Integra answered, "But where on earth did you get that pole?"  
"It was a gift a long time ago, I wanted to use it for almost as long."  
Integra sighed, deciding not to pursue the matter further, "Oh, and I believe you can have today off, Potter is probably getting plenty of fuss from the Weasleys and his friends today."  
Alucard disappeared in the direction he came, most likely to the basement.

On the Slytherin table the team were moaning.  
"First a brutal defeat and now this!"  
"Doesn't help that that Professor Victoria has eyes like a hawk."  
"And the ears of a bat to match," a voice answered.  
The seven whirled, "Heh, Professor, Merry Christmas."  
"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mutter about me." Seras answered firmly.  
Mr Weasley looked up, "Ah, just the person I was hoping to see, if you all will excuse me," he stood up from the table and walked over to Seras.  
"I wonder what they're talking about."  
"I don't know, but judging by the fact someone decided to take Greyback's life on Christmas Eve probably doesn't go down very comfortably. He was a leak of Voldemort's plans for our side."  
"Oh come on now!" Mrs Weasley answered, "It's Christmas Day! What would a teacher know about that anyway?"  
"Mrs Weasley, she, Integra and Alucard told us about Millennium, they felt that I had a right to know." Harry answered.  
"Like that has anything to do with…"  
"Not true, Dracula has some basis in fact, and the historical figure the title character was based on was famous for the method used to kill Greyback." Hermione answered.  
"So it's likely to be a vampire."  
"And this place has the specialists."

Mrs Weasley went silent for a moment, "How much did they tell you?"  
"Just about Millennium, who they are, what they do, things like that."  
"Is that all?"  
"Why would they have more to say?"  
Mrs Weasley looked slightly relieved, causing the four to exchange glances.  
"Well, if that's all, let's enjoy ourselves, it is Christmas Day after all."

Everyone nodded, but the relief had the idea that there was more going on than meets the eye. Even more than they knew.

Despite this shadow they thoroughly enjoyed the day. They even managed to persuade Peeves, who stowed away on the train delivering supplies and other things to London, to throw Stink Pellets into the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories. Granted, some of the Hellsing staff looked irritated, especially Walter, who had a distaste for practical jokes, but the look on the Slytherins' faces was worth it.

However, there was a slight issue of getting stuck in the basement, a zone declared by Integra as off-limits to students. Harry was leaving the great hall after lunch when Slytherins ambushed him, and one spotted that the door was open. The fact that the basement was almost as big as the mansion did not help matters. He pounded on the door for a while, but seeing that no one was there to answer, he decided to look around for another exit when he heard a scream. Pulse racing he ran around the corner and found Peeves stuck to the wall by a load of silver knives.  
"Ah! Oh, it's Potter, any chance of helping a poltergeist out?" he asked, wincing.  
"What did you do to get this?" Harry asked.  
"Let's just say I did some doodling in Alucard's room, he was pretty mad."  
Harry looked thoughtful, should he free the troublemaking ghost or not? "Listen, the Slytherins locked me in here, if you go to Integra's office and let her know, I'll let you go."  
"You could just ask the trump card, his room's downstairs."  
"He lives in the basement?"  
"It's his preference."  
With immense difficulty Harry pulled a knife out, "This… it's a steak knife."  
"Yeah, well they're sharper than regular ones and pretty painful to boot!" the poltergeist yelled, with a scream as Harry pulled out another.  
"I thought you couldn't harm a ghost."  
"Silver is as solid to me as it is to you, and yeah, it hurts!" Peeves yelled.  
"Who's there?" a deep voice demanded suddenly.

Harry whirled, and found Alucard standing here.  
"I thought Integra plainly stated that this area was out of bounds for students."  
"I was locked in by the Slytherins."  
"Wretched troublemakers," he muttered, "Come on, if you're gone too long everyone will get worried."  
"What about me?"  
"You can hang around there for a while and think about what you have done!" Alucard growled, giving the poltergeist a firm glare.  
"That was cruel…" he started, but another firm glare silenced him.  
"Let's go Potter," Alucard answered, walking down the hallway.  
Harry glanced at the poltergeist before following.

"Alucard, what exactly did he do?"  
"He crayoned something very personal to me." Alucard answered, remembering the discussion on the last day of August. He was forbidden to say anything that would directly link to what his true nature was. Integra was bound to have something worse than normal if the idea even crossed his mind.  
"A photograph?"  
"No, but it certainly has the same effect."  
"I don't get it."  
"It holds a lot of memories, and a number of things besides."  
"You don't look like the sort of person who keeps a treasure box."  
Alucard laughed, "I guess that's one way to think of it."  
"So it's a box?"  
"Of sorts," as he said this they arrived at the door, Alucard took out a rather old-looking key and unlocked the door, "There we go."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you have a piece of paper on you?"  
"I think I got a notepad from a cracker somewhere." Harry answered, finding the pad and passing it to him.  
Alucard wrote a quick note with an ornate fountain pen, "Give that to Seras."

Authors' rants

Zaneta: (reading reviews) This has GOT to be the most reviewed story I've ever put on the site  
Omega: Is that a good thing?  
Zaneta: Considering your last story, an extremely good thing.  
Omega: Hey!  
Zaneta: Oh well, preview time!

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT!?!?!"

Seras gets the message, and she is not impressed, and that temper she's been containing is being pushed to the limits. Will her rage blow her cover?  
Find out in Chapter 11: Seras gets mad.


	12. Chapter 11: Seras Gets Mad

Zaneta: I got heaps of snow up here in Liverpool, traffic pretty much ground to a halt.  
Omega: All right for some.  
Zaneta: Story time!

Chapter 11- Seras gets mad.

Harry walked up to Seras' office and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." came the reply, Harry gulped and walked through the door.  
"Ah, Harry what is it?"  
"I was told to give you this," Harry handed her the note he had got from Alucard.  
"WHAT!!?" Seras yelled when she had read it, "Harry I think you're in for an eventful dinner tonight," she said calmly a few moments later  
"Eh?"  
"Now enjoy the rest of your day."  
"Huh?"  
"You can go now."  
"Oh," Harry got up and left the office "What did she mean by that?"

Harry decided to explore the mansion grounds that he could get even if it was limited the area was massive and it had snowed heavily the night before so everybody was having a massive snowball fight. Harry found the others in an igloo throwing snowballs left, right and centre.  
"Where have you been?" Ron asked when Harry crawled in.  
"Nowhere in particular"  
Hermione was making Snowballs and looked up "Really, you shouldn't wander the way you do."  
"I know, I just took a wrong turn that's all."  
Later that evening just as dinner was about to the served Seras walked into the hall, beckoned some of the Slytherins to come with her and left the hall.  
"What do you think is going on Harry?" Ron asked  
"I'm not sure but I think we are about to find out."

Meanwhile in the mess hall where the Geese were going to have their dinner, Pip had just sat down and was ready to eat when a voice rang through the halls.  
"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT!?!?!"  
Pip, and everyone in both halls jumped and Flitwick also fall off his chair.  
"Was zat Seras, I'd 'ate to be the one on ze receiving end."

The Slytherins were all backed in a corner, terrified at the sight of Seras mad.  
"But…"  
"SHUT UP!!!" Seras yelled at Zabini, giving him a glare that would stop a raging bull. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA HAVE ANY FREE TIME FOR THE NEXT FORTNIGHT YOU ARE GRAVELY MISTAKEN!"  
The Slytherins were about to moan but Seras gave them a Glare and continued, "YOU LOT ARE GOING TO BE DOING EVERY JOB THAT NEEDS DOING FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!"  
"But what about homework?"  
"YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO SKIP ON SOME SLEEP!"

Alucard was in his room chuckling at the havoc Seras was making, "I don't think they are going to be any trouble for a while."  
Professor McGonagall ran out into the entrance hall, "Professor Victoria, I believe that is quite enough." she said to Seras, looking rather flustered.  
Seras looked at the teacher, then took a deep breath, "You're quite right, I think I've scared them enough, but locking Harry in the basement when it was clearly stated that it was out of bounds…"  
"Are you worried about what is under there?"  
"What they can find down there, Sir Integra is rather embarrassed about some of the things that lurk down there."  
Somewhat shaken, the Slytherins returned to the hall to eat.  
Ron looked at Harry, "What was that about?" he asked in a nervous tone, "She was really really mad."  
"You don't say Ron." Hermione answered sarcastically.  
Harry ate thoughtfully, saying nothing.  
"Harry?" Ginny enquired.  
"They locked me in the basement, obviously there's some dark element in the past that they feel is best kept away from people."  
"Anything else?"  
"Peeves nailed to a wall with steak knives."  
"How does that work?"  
"They were silver."  
"So?" Ron asked.  
"In many beliefs silver is the only substance to exist in the plains of the living and the dead, thus being able to harm a ghost. You wouldn't be able to do more than chop them up and scatter them to the winds but…"  
"That would do the job." Harry finished  
"Or you can turn them into a dartboard."  
Harry laughed "Yeah that too."

Integra was in her office with Walter.  
"And I thought I could shout."  
"You can my Lady, it's just that we have never heard Seras shout… at least not like that."  
"I can't tell, was that patronising or comforting?"  
"It is open to interpretation, now should I prepare some tea? We have just received some superb quality leaves from a special plantation in India."  
"What's so special about it?"  
"They didn't say."  
This just made Integra puzzled, "Weird."

Back in the mess hall Pip was thinking about what sort of things Seras would get the kids in question to do.  
"Could be anyzing really, she did say zat zey would be doing everyzing."

When Seras got back to her office Alucard was there.  
"You showed them, good job."  
"Would Sir Integra say that?"  
"Probably not, but I'm not Integra and I like to know idiots are getting frightened."  
Seras sighed.

Authors' rants

Zaneta: Close call for Seras.  
Omega: I bet people were hoping she went berserk (evil grin).  
Zaneta: (whacks)  
Omega: Ow!  
Zaneta: Stop being evil to the reviewers!  
Omega: (glares) Preview Time!

"What are you playing at?! Fenrir Greyback was one of are biggest leaks!"

Integra has more meetings with the Minister for Magic, and Seras has a plan for the class. What is going to happen next?

Find out in Chapter 12: More Meetings and a Trip

Omega: New term, more fun!


	13. Chapter 12: More meetings and a trip

Chapter 12- More meetings and a trip

It was only a week later that Scringemour was back again, only this time he brought several Order of the Phoenix members with him and he had a reason to shout.  
"What are you playing at?! Fenrir Greyback was one of are biggest leaks!"  
"It was obvious at the critical moment that Greyback was expressing a plan to cause havoc in a violent and vicious manor among the current location."  
Percy looked up from his notebook, "Can you say that again?"  
"They were planning to attack us, or to be more precise, he was planning to take out every young life within these walls. Alucard can appear heartless, but he acted on one of his better judgements and took out Greyback and severed not only our lead on Voldemort, but his connection with an entire race."  
"Come again?"  
"Now the other werewolves are too scared of Alucard to join Voldemort."  
"Maybe so, but if You-Know-Who realises that it was Alucard he just might come in person to commit the crime."  
"Then let him! Then I'll teach him personally why mass murderers have a reason to fear!" Alucard answered.  
"Alucard!" Integra snapped, "But I admit, he has a point, I doubt that Voldemort would be able to take Seras and Alucard, not to mention our traps and your charms. On top that the Wild Geese are on standby so that if they turn up their guns are at the ready."  
"I doubt Voldemort will be able to stop shots from 80 rifles, not to mention that if he gets killed his time he's probably going to be severed and scattered to the winds." Seras answered, "And you're lucky to go through the minefield without losing an arm or a leg."  
Integra turned to Scringemour, "I know that you're sore about Greyback, but we have a lot in motion to prepare. If Voldemort is of any description he just might get a load off our back and kill Major Max for us once he has what he wants out of the organisation."  
"How do you figure that?"  
"He desires to, in effect, rule the world right?"  
"Right."  
"Millennium want to create an eternal war, for that, there needs to be conflict. Millennium would get in the way of Voldemort's plans, I doubt that there won't be a mutiny at some point."  
"Mutiny?"  
"Indeed, it pains me to admit this, but Voldemort is far out of Millennium's league, after all, I imagine it is quite easy to blow up a hangar full of coffins once he understands how petrol works."  
"Petrol?"  
"A fossil fuel, it is used to make cars and planes move, it is also highly explosive."  
"I see."  
"Though Millennium has the clear advantage when it comes to numbers." Seras pointed out.  
"Yes that is true, the Letztes Bataillion has a thousand members."  
"So who exactly would win?"  
"Depends, in a one on one fight Millennium would win with ease but if Voldemort is as smart as he seems and comes up with a plan he could gain the upper hand." Alucard answered  
"So it can go either way?"  
"Or the best case scenario."  
"What would that be?"  
"They wipe out each other, it would make our jobs somewhat easier." Alucard finished.  
"Miss Victoria, what do you think?"  
"I agree with Master Alucard, that would be the best case scenario."  
"What would be the worst case scenario?"  
"Them attacking us first, before turning on each other."  
"That would not be good." Scringemour replied.  
Integra frowned, "But this can used to our advantage."  
"Oh?"  
"I've been doing my reading of your world's journals, there is a potion for werewolves that, when drunk, allows them to their human minds correct?"  
"What of it?"  
"Start some form of program, the werewolves can live a relatively normal life, with jobs and training, whether in the magical or non-magical world, and in return they are supplied with the potion in question. Mr Lupin, since Alucard landed you short of a job, perhaps you could spread the word around?"  
Lupin, who had been quiet until now, looked at the woman sitting at the desk, "If there is no problem from the Minister and Professor McGonagall of course."  
"I have no qualms, we need all the allies we can get, and a werewolf's transformed state is physically powerful," Professor McGonagall answered.  
Scringemour looked thoughtful, "It will be costly to maintain, but I have to agree with you on this," he answered eventually.

The rest of the holiday was pretty much uneventful for Harry, apart from the snowball fights. On the last weekend, with everyone back, it was announced that instead of visiting Hogsmeade there would be a visit to Diagon Alley for third years and above.  
"How will we get there?" someone asked from the crowd.  
"Coaches have been booked for your travel, they are due to arrive in half an hour at the gate. So I would advise you would prepare yourself and be ready to leave within this time, as well as to change into Muggle wear."  
At this the students in the hall scrambled to their dormitories to get ready, in the Gryffindor tower Harry and the other boy's were grabbing their stuff.  
"Bit of a surprise wasn't it," Ron muffled through the jumper he was putting on.  
"Yes it was," Harry replied, wrapping a scarf round his neck "Sure is cold though."  
"Freak weather change according to McGonagall."  
"I wonder what caused it."  
"How would we know?"  
"At least we got a white Christmas."

The coaches were scaringly on time, all the students were led out to the coaches when the half hour went, some were surprised to see the size of the coaches.  
"Whoa." Ron said as he got in the coach.  
It was fully outfitted with TV's, built in headphones, the works.  
When everyone had sat down Seras got on the bus.  
"Okay, everyone done up their seatbelts?"  
There was a murmur of yeses and a few nods.  
"Okay, no eating on the coach and if you want to listen to the film put in you're earphones."  
The driver spoke up, "The film is a cert twelve 80's Dracula."  
_"That is weird."_ Seras thought to herself, "You may choose to pay note for your English project," she then added to herself, _"I hope they get the hint." _as an explanation as to what was going on the coach company believed that this was part of a week-long activity trip run by a school elsewhere.  
"What English?" Ron asked Harry.  
"She means her subject dolt," Hermione replied.  
Ron didn't make a comment, until he asked, "How do you use these things?" holding up his earphones.  
"Just put them in your ears and you'll hear sound."  
"Okay."  
It was sometime later when they arrived in the street outside the pub. Seras, being somewhat magical herself, could see it.  
"All right," she said as they went through the archway, "Don't wander off by yourself, stay out of Nocturne alley and be back here in three hours. We should be back by dinner."  
The students nodded and went off in various directions.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight to see Fred and George. Only to find that a lot of the students had the same idea.  
The shop was as lively as ever, with new ranges such as a lollipop that stuck to the tongue when you licked it.  
"Harry!" one of the twins yelled over the racket.  
"Which one are you?"  
"Forge."  
Harry laughed, "Seriously which one?"  
"George."  
"A load of new lines then?"  
"With business booming like it is we need to keep people interested."  
"Why need with the snack boxes?"  
George laughed, "True!"

When they left half an hour latter with their selected gags in hand, they went to the pet shop to get owl treats, and some for cat treats for Crookshanks as well.  
After this there was not much that they could do. They decided to restock their potions kits, since Florean Fortescue was still missing. vOnly moments after leaving the store they ran into Zabini, Parkinson and a couple of other Slytherins./  
"Well well if it isn't Potter?"  
"Hello Zabini."  
"You got us in a lot of trouble you know."  
"Correction, you got yourselves in a lot of trouble."  
"Why you little…"  
"Is something wrong here?" a voice asked.//  
The Slytherins jumped out of their skins.  
"Ah… ah P…Professor Vi…Victoria," Zabini stuttered.  
"I asked if there was something wrong."  
"Uh… uh n…no Professor."  
"Good now carry on."  
Zabini and the others left the store rather hurriedly at this.

"Whoa, have you ever seen them so scared?"  
"Only when I was shouting at them."  
"We heard."  
"I can guess that much, I'll see you later."

"That'll be something to tell dad." George answered, "How bad was it?"  
"Half the mansion heard, at least."  
"I heard she gave them some pretty evil glares, but man, you wouldn't think it coming from her."  
"Well, they say everyone has their demons."

Authors' rants

Zaneta: Seras intervenes again.  
Omega: The Slytherins have no chance of getting past her.  
Zaneta: Whatever will happen next?  
Omega: Let's find out! Preview time!

"Words?"  
"You have plenty of material and you can't cheat by making you're handwriting bigger."

Seras sets a project, Ron makes a move he'll soon regret, and a mysterious letter is sent.

What's going on? Find out in Chapter 13- Another letter

Both: See you soon!


	14. Chapter 13: A New Term

Zaneta: Sorry all, I hadn't accounted for three assignments turning up before I finished overviewing the chapters I have left, but Omega's sent me more and next week I'll be home for Easter.

Chapter-13 The new term.

The first day of the term was, ironically, the same day of the week as September the second.

The first two lessons went quickly for Harry, but then it was time for defence against the dark arts.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Seras!"

"My, my, you're awfully cheerful. Today we are starting a project."

"What kind?"

"We are going to be comparing Muggle belief about Midians with our own knowledge"

"Midians?"

"'Creatures born in darkness': vampires, werewolves, hellhounds and the like. Those creatures that people assume to be murderous monsters."

The class stared at her, she had put a lot if impact in that sentence and it hit hard.

"Now you know why I set all those books, if you haven't read the books then you will not do well. I want four thousand words minimum, you may start."

"Words?"

"You have plenty of material and you can't cheat by making you're handwriting bigger."

The class looked at each other, Hermione looking particularly at Ron.

"What does this have to do with defending ourselves?"

"Simple, if you make the mistake of believing a stereotype, it could prove fatal."

There was another awkward silence.

"I said you may start."

At this the class, particularly the Slytherins, pulled out a lot of books and started to plan their essays. Not wanting to get her mad.

"So in Dracula the book it was a hunting knife."

"That's right Ron."

"So why is it a stake in the film?"

"After the film Nosferatu, which was changed to evade copyright issues, since while Stoker had died, the state still owned the right of the book. In the end stakes became the stereotype."

Ron jumped as Seras answered his question.

"Stereotype?"

"An assumption about a group or situation based on other sources. For example saying the Irish drink Guinness is a stereotype."

"What sort of other sources?"

"Anything and everything that is relevant." At this she walked of to check on another student.

"Her hearing is scary." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Is that a complement Mr. Weasley?"

Ron jumped again and turned round, "Uh… um… what I meant to say is…"

Seras held up her hand, sighed, and started talking to the other student.

"Clever Ron." Hermione murmured.

"Very." Seras added over her shoulder.

Peeves was wandering down a corridor, "Now, what kind of mischief will Peevsie get up to today?"

"If he cares for his health, nothing involving breaking things."

"A… a m…m…m…mister Al… l… lu…c…card"

"Is that clear?" the nosferatu asked the poltergeist

"As an invisible ghost!"

"That was appalling."

"I was saving it."

"You needn't have bothered."

"He…he…he, right."

The poltergeists promptly zoomed off in a random direction.

"I wonder were he is headed," the nosferatu queried, "Well I'm going to bed," he finished, yawning.

During lunch Hermione was going over her essay plan.

"Hermione you have gone over that four times."

"Planning is an essential part of essays."

"That's not planning Hermione, it's being pedantic."

Hermione gave Ron a very sharp look. Which caused him to look rather nervously at Harry, obviously looking for backup.

"I'm staying out of this one," as he left he saw Hermione bearing down on a now cowering Ron.

"How pathetic," Ginny said.

"Where did you come from?" Harry replied, jumping.

"The door."

"When?"

"Just now."

"Well, it's kinda true."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, he is being rather pathetic."

"What's it about anyway."

"He called her pedantic."

"Idiot."

Meanwhile, Neville was walking down a corridor towards the common room, when he met Peeves rearranging the suits of armour into various poses, and switching limbs in places.

"Err… what are you doing?"

"Planting dandelions."

"Wha…"

"What do you think I'm doing!?"

At this point Seras walked down the corridor.

"You do know it won't be Filch you will be annoying." She said looking at one in a ballerina pose.

"I'm just having fun!"

"Mischievous fun."

"Fair point."

"I wonder what Sir Integra will think of it."

"I haven't broken anything, or played pic'n'mix with parts."

"Fair enough," with that she left.

Peeves zoomed off in a random direction, leaving a rather confused Neville.

"What was that about breaking things? Pic'n'mix?"

Neville continued to talk to himself as he walked down the corridor.

Harry decided to go back to the common room. No one was there when he arrived, so he sat down in the comfy seat in front of the fire.

"Let's see," he took out a Quidditch timetable "Our next match is against Hufflepuff, shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Talking to yourself Harry?"

Harry turned round to see a rather shaken Ron standing by the door.

"You survived then?"

"Of course I did!" although Ron's voice sounded confident, his knees were shaking.

"Right," Harry replied sarcastically.

"You betcha!" Ron answered, oblivious to the sarcasm.

Harry sighed; he got up and threw the booklet to Ron.

"What's sis?" he asked, dropping it.

"Quidditch timetable, practice is tomorrow and you better not catch like that."

"Right." Ron answered feebly with an equally feeble smile.

Then the door opened and Neville, Ginny and Hermione all walked through the door.

"Hi Harry."

"Do you know where Ron is?"

"He's right…" he looked around to see that Ron had gone "…here."

"Oh well," Hermione replied "Next time you see him tell him I've got something for him."

"I will."

Hermione left for the girl's dorm, as she and Ginny left Harry noticed that a particularly long sofa had grown an extra set of feet.

"She's gone Ron," Harry whispered to the boy under the sofa, "You're lucky she didn't spot you."

Ron crawled out from under the sofa, "I hope she forgets."

"Hermione? Forget?"

"Good point," Ron replied with a whimper.

"Ron you are pathetic."

"Don't need to rub it in."

Neville stood, blinking, "What did you do?"

"Called her pedantic."

"Even I know that's stupid and that's saying something."

"Never call a girl pedantic Ron."

"Rule no. one."

"Why are you to ganging up on me?"

"I'd advice you be quiet."

"Hermione is upstairs you know."

It was then that there was a tapping noise at the window.

"Hedwig!"

Hedwig was at the window tapping it.

"Be a moment," Harry opened the window and Hedwig flew in, "What's up?"

Hedwig dropped a letter on the table.

"Thanks Hedwig."

"Who's it from?"

"Doesn't say." Harry opened the letter.

Authors' rants

Zaneta: Thinking about it, yeah, this served as a trivia thing more than contributing to the plot for the most part.

Omega: So why did you keep it?

Zaneta: I thought it would spark some interest.

Omega: Heh…

Zaneta: You sure abused Ron this time, fortunately I'll be home a week Monday so we can discuss these things more freely.

Omega: Yeah, I hate the filter on the computer, and as for abusing Ron, it's fun!

Zaneta: (moan) well, it's time for the preview!

Next time

Mysterious letters, exploding cauldrons, it can only mean trouble is brewing, but who sent the letter and what do they want?

Find out in Chapter 14: Another Letter

Zaneta: Sorry for the delay

Omega: We will make up for it this Easter.


	15. IMPORTANT

Ok, following some recent comments in my inbox I need to make something clear. ForteOmega, my younger brother, is the real author. We started this project together but after a while I let him take over to allow me to focus on original fiction and my studies, but I do edit it and help when he has the bane of all authors, writer's block.

However, as I have stated in my personal profile, I am studying for a degree, meaning I don't have a lot of time on my hands during term time, especially near the end of the terms, when the exams start. Last summer Forte had GCSE exams and this year he has AS Levels, in which his grades have fallen below expectations, so he has had to direct his efforts on his studies.

We are also studying in opposite regions of the country. I am in the North West, he's in the South East, and he hasn't been on MSN recently.

And to anyone who asks 'Isn't it on your computer?' the answer is no, I do my work on a personal laptop, even when I'm at home. Forte also has an old laptop that he uses for his work and then uses a USB Flash Drive to transfer it so that he can send it to me. However, he prefers waiting for me to come home and let me read it. Also, the laptop I'm on now is two days old, and my old one's hard drive died.

I personally have 4000 words to write up, I also have to plan a mock dissertation (ugh!) AND write a country profile on Japan for my year abroad module. looks at the stack of stuff on desk I have full intention of majoring in Japanese so I don't have to worry so much about the Tourism, which is the real killer in terms of workload.

As a result of all these factors, _Bound for Chaos_ is on hiatus, next time I see my brother on MSN, I will speak to him about the story to see how many chapters we have at the moment (not counting the ones on here) if we have enough, I'll put up two a day for you from the 25th March, as I will be coming home from Canada early on the 24th, and do so for a week.

I'm sorry for the disappointment this causes for our readers, as I have had a flood of reviews and alerts telling me you have put this story on your favourites and your subscriptions.

Enjoy your Chinese New Year

Zaneta


End file.
